Gritos no escuro
by Paixao
Summary: Inuiasha salva uma bela jovem, cedendo aos seus encantos........Mas a jovem escondia um terrivel segredo.....Qual seria este segredo?.......Que mistérios ela esconde?.........cap 11 online
1. Gritos no escuro

Gritos no Escuro 

Bem .....eu peço desculpas pela demora, revisei todo o fic e estou postando um cap novo.

Espero que gostem, aqui vão meus agradecimentos para a Daí e Mega que me ajudaram com a revisão e me deram incentivo para tal.

Agradeço todos os reviewls recebidos.

**Capítulo 01.**

             Todos se mostravam sentados a mesa do barzinho. Inuyasha era a única exceção, o qual entediado havia se sentado no capô de seu carro estacionado em frente ao bar. De onde estava, dava para ver todos sentados rindo e conversando. Assim, ele encostou-se no vidro a fim de admirar o céu que maravilhoso daquela noite agradabilíssima. Uma morna brisa passava por ele lentamente fazendo seus sedosos cabelos dançarem junto com o seu embalo. O homem, então, fecha os olhos e se perder em seus pensamentos e em seu mundo de devaneios. Porém, agora uma brisa mais rebelde o tira do transe inerte que ele encontrava-se trazendo consigo...um cheiro...um cheio familiar.

Concentrou-se mais um pouco mexendo levemente suas orelhas.

_- Este cheiro é de..._-  falou em voz alta fazendo com os que estavam na mesa olhassem para ele. _-É sangue...-_ parou por uns instantes já de pé sobre o capô de seu carro. _–Estou sentindo cheiro de sangue...e humano peçam por socorro! _– com um salto saiu de perto dos demais.

_-Inuyasha!_ - Miroku o chama, mas já era tarde ele tinha saído correndo. Olhando para Sango, ele continua _–Este Inuyasha...ele não tem jeito sempre arrumando encrenca!_ –afirma, enquanto bela moça faz um gesto com os ombros e continua a conversar com sua amiga, sem dar a mínima para o que ele havia dito.

           Enquanto isso, Inuyasha continuava correndo e farejando para ver de onde vinha o odor que ele sentia e cada vez, tornava-se mais forte por adicionar-se ao cheiro de um youkai. Parou, e ouviu um sussurro abafado que fez com que olhasse para o lado em um beco. Pode, então, ver duas silhuetas se debatendo. Ele adentra no local e dá um empurrão forte no demônio, o qual é lançado até a parede. Aproveitando o tempo que tem antes dele tentar atacar,  o jovem vai ao encontro de quem se encontra caído no chão.

_ -Você esta bem? _-pergunta, preocupado. Todavia, fitando o youkai que vem raivoso em direção dos dois, coloca-se em frente da vítima para protegê-la. Sem pensar duas vezes, levanta suas mãos para atacar.

_-Seu hanyou estúpido! O que você quer aqui? Não deveria se meter nos meus assuntos e por isso pagará com a sua vida seu baka! _-proferiu tais palavras ao partir por cima do meio-youkai. Contudo, ao tentar desferir o golpe é surpreendido com o ataque do oponente.

_ -Garras retalhadoras de alma!_ - grita enquanto o ataca o monstro ferindo-lhe no ombro.,

          O Surpreendendo, o inimigo decide abandonar a batalha e ir embora.

_ - Eu ainda me vingarei seu hanyou maldito! Eu lhe acharei! E não adianta se esconder...sempre eu encontrar-lhe-ei!_ -dizendo isso ele sumiu na escuridão.

        O agora vencedor da briga se volta para a pessoa que ajudou a levantar-se anteriormente, encontrando-a de joelhos no chão chorando desesperadamente. Ao chegar perto da moça, sentiu o cheiro do sangue misturado com seu perfume e medo. Colocando a mão no ombro dela, pergunta:

_           -Você está bem? _– diz, tentando levantá-la, entretanto a garota estremeceu-se com toque se afastando dele temerosa que ele fosse machucá-la. _– Calma, só quero lhe ajudar, não vou machucar você!_- afirma se aproximando novamente e colocando as mãos em seus braços na altura dos ombros. Mais uma vez ela estremece soltando um gemido logo em seguida_.- Desculpe lhe machuquei, venha vamos sair daqui eu ajudo-lhe. _

      Após estas palavras, a ajudou a levantar e foram saindo do lugar que se encontravam. Ela dava os passos com muita dificuldade e ele pode perceber que cada vez ficava mais lenta, até que soltou fortemente outro gemido desmaiando em seguida. Não deixando que a jovem caísse, a pegou no colo e foi em direção ao carro.

       Miroku não se mostrava nenhum um pouco interessado na conversa das moças ao seu lado. Estava preocupado com o amigo que saiu em disparada tanto que seu olhar estava fixo no lugar onde ele desaparecera. No entanto, acabou percebendo que alguém se aproximava deles.

          _ -Sango._ - chamou, colocando a mão no ombro da moça. _–Sango! Olha é o Inuyasha! É ele vem voltando._ - diz, levantando-se da mesa e indo a direção do amigo. Vendo que ele trazia alguém ferido consigo a medida que se aproximava pediu ajuda da garota. _– Tem alguém ferido. Venha vamos ajudar Sango!_- fazendo um gesto com a mão, ao passo que Inuyasha tentava acordar a jovem que estava em seus braços.

_              -Moça! Moça acorde! Por favor, se não pensarão que fui eu quem te feriu._ -teve logo a idéia de começar a chacoalhá-la para ver se obtém alguma reação, mas ao levantar um pouco os olhos e pode ver Miroku vindo em sua direção e a Sango logo atrás.

         _-O que aconteceu? -_questiona Miroku olhando a mulher nos braços do amigo_.- Que moça bonita! Onde a achou? Ai!_ –levou uma das mãos a sua nuca, pelo tapa que havia levado de Sango que logo atrás, ouviu o que ele disse.

           _-Seu hentai!_ _Você só pensa nisso baka! Mas mudando de assunto...O que houve Inuyasha?_-enquanto Sango falava a menina começava a despertar mais que confusa.

       Abrindo os olhos, a jovem, deparou-se com um  youkai segurando-a no colo. Assustada, começou a espernear e gritar:

            _ - Larga-me seu monstro nojento!_ – fala, batendo no peito dele o qual a deixa cair no chão. _-Seu estúpido! Por que fez isso? Podia ter me posto no chão seu baka!_- após tais palavras ela tenta levantar-se com a ajuda de Sango que ao mesmo tempo a acalma.

            _ -Calma senhorita...Ele só está tentando ajudar_.- Ouvindo isto ela para de falar e começa a lembrar que ele a ajudara momentos antes.

           _- Gomen.._.- ela murmura quase inaudível_.- Obrigada por me ajudar. _

_   - Feh! -_ solta enraivecido, olhando-a com desprezo.

        Miroku, por sua vez, não deixava por menos e já começava a se aproveitar da situação. Praticamente a engolia com os olhos por sua roupa estar em farrapos a deixando quase nua. Inuyasha, percebendo a cena começou a tirar o adorno que lhe aquecia.

_-Pegue o meu casaco e vista, está quase nua.- _afirma, enquanto, ela olha para ele e depois para seu corpo quase despido, rapidamente pega o casaco e o coloca.

_-Você quer uma carona senhorita? _- fala Miroku com uma voz maliciosa.

_-Ai, o que eu fiz?..._ - levando um tapa da Sango que percebeu o tom de malicia.

_-Ah! Miroku não se faça de bobo!_ - fala levantando a mão para dar outro...

_-Tudo bem, eu não falo mais nada._ – correndo para trás do amigo como uma criança assustada.

     Inuyasha começa a sentir o cheiro de sangue se intensificando, diz:

 _-Vocês vão ficar conversando por muito tempo ou ela vai morrer de tanto sangrar? _– pergunta indignado.

     Os três olharam para ele intrigados com a pergunta, ao passo que ele a agarra pelo braço e puxa-a para começarem a andar até o carro, todavia, a garota reclama da força que ele está impondo a ela.

            _-Calma, eu vou não precisa arrancar meu braço! _- ela para repentinamente quando se lembra que não pode ir ao hospital e nem a delegacia, pois tinha deixado os seus documentos com o youkai. O rapaz que a segurava a olha estranhando por ela afirmar que ia e agora parava, mudando de idéia.

_ -O que foi? Vamos! Vou te levar para o hospital._ - ele fala, olhando a reação dela.

           _-Eu não posso ir.-_ a moça responde em um tom baixo, ele olha com uma cara de quem não entende nada e resolve perguntar o por quê.

_ -Mas, por que você não pode ir? _-ele se vira e fala para Sango._-Deixa para lá! Sango venha conosco para fazer os curativos que ela precisa._

      Assim, depois que ela concordou, entram todos no carro e partem para a casa de Inuyasha.

     Chegando lá, ao saírem do carro ela cambaleia e quase cai, mas hanyou a impede a segurando e a pegando no colo. Ao levá-la para o seu quarto, coloca-a na cama praticamente desacordada. Ele, indo até o banheiro pega a caixa de primeiros socorros e entrega-os a Sango. Entretanto, ao recordar-se que ela não teria o que vestir depois, vai até o armário e tira uma camiseta comprida que tem e a coloca sobre a cama.

_ -Cuide dela Sango. Depois pode fazer com que ela vista esta camiseta eu vou arrumar algo para ela comer. Vamos Miroku._- fala para o amigo que permanecia parado ao seu lado, puxando-o pela camisa.

Continua............


	2. Capitulo 02

Capitulo-02 

Inuyasha  volta com a bandeja e o amigo a tira colo, depositando a mesma sobre a cama.

_            -Coma!-_fala olhando-a. _–Depois você vai contar o que houve._-dizendo isto ele abre o armário, pegando uma muda de roupa entra no banheiro. A garota acaba de comer.

            Todos se encontram no quarto. Miroku sentado em uma cadeira próxima, Inuyasha meio que sentado ao lado da jovem, e Sango sentada aos seus pés.

            Depositando a bandeja a jovem olha para todos, começa a contar o que houve....

            ­_-Me chamo Kagome, obrigada pela ajuda, tudo começou com uma proposta de trabalho em Tóquio, onde eu vivia com minha mãe, avô e irmão, tive uma proposta... Vim com aquele youkai para trabalhar em sua empresa, fiquei hospedada em sua casa, por um mês tendo aulas de português, meu primeiro dia de trabalho que foi hoje estranhei por ser de noite, chegamos numa casa muito bonita entramos, levando-me para um quarto, mandado duas  moças me ajudarem a me trocar, achei esquisito, mas não protestei, fui levada para um salão enorme cheio de pessoas e youkais, o youkai  começou a falar algo sobre um leilão, quem seria o felizardo que iria  iniciar a garota, ao escutar estas palavras compreendi que tinha me dado mal. Estava em um país estranho, sem ninguém para me ajudar, aguardei para ser conduzida ao quarto junto com o yokai que dera o maior lance, Entrei no banheiro dando a desculpa que iria me arrumar fugindo pela janela, o youkai que me trouxe percebeu minha fuga, indo ao meu encalço o resto vocês já sabem. _-ela concluiu e olha ha sua volta percebendo que o Inuyasha adormecera, acenou para Sango que a ouvia atentamente.

            -_Você se importa se ficar aqui?- _Sango indaga concluindo com uma gracinha._-Ele é inofensivo lhe asseguro, no entanto ele anda esgotado, nas ultimas semanas tem estado sob pressão na empresa.- _Kagome faz um sinal afirmativo, Sango levanta-se apanhando um lençol, cobrindo-o, murmura para Miroku que quase dorme na cadeira.

            -_Vamos, Miroku vamos repousar._ -foi a deixa, Miroku levantou velozmente da cadeira malicioso._- Você no seu quarto.-_Kagome esboça um sorriso, acomodando-se com cuidado para não desapertá-lo.

 Nove horas, Inuyasha desperta tendo uma visão esplendorosa da jovem dormindo, inspirando seu aroma agradável, contemplando mecha negra que lhe cobria a face o rapaz hesitou, não se conteve colocou o dedo sobre a mecha tirando-a, o movimento a jovem desperta.

-_Inofensivo uma ova. _-afasta-se assustada ficando enredada nos lençóis, desmoronando no chão proferindo um gemido ficando imóvel e encolhida. Inuyasha levanta-se, rodeia a cama para ajuda-la, coloca a mão sobre seu ombro, sentindo quão retraída estava. Pegou-a e assenta novamente na cama.

            -_Vou chamar a Sango para examinar seu ferimento, seu tombo pode ter causado alguma lesão._ -Inuyasha afastar-se do quarto em busca da Sango, verificou no quarto, na cozinha, ao retornar do quintal notou um recado na geladeira (voltamos á noite).

            -_Maldição! O que farei? Sango tinha que sair?_ -esbraveja na cozinha, ao observar que não tinha outra maneira, regressa ao quarto.

            -_Vou ter que fazer seu curativo._ -adentrando no quarto cabisbaixo afirmando.

            _-Nani...Iie..._-a moça contesta cobrindo-se com o lençol.

            _-A Sango não está e não tem outra pessoa para faze-lo, ou vai esperar que fique pior?_ -insensível.

            _-Iie, eu faço! _ 

            -_Duvido que tenha capacidade....- Não tenho nenhum interesse em você garota tola.-_pega a caixa que está sobre a cômoda assentando ao seu lado. ­_– Deixe-me ver! _ -ela recusa com um gesto, Inuyasha arreliado com a reação, agarra o lençol arrebatando de suas mãos, fitando-a por um momento sem desvencilhar o olhar. A moça estava sentada com as pernas nuas, ela puxa a camiseta tentando cobrir-se, o rapaz cora envergonhado devolvendo-lhe o lençol.

            -_Cubra-se, levante unicamente o necessário para lhe fazer o curativo._ - refletindo - _Sou um baka, preocupo-me com ela, enquanto imagina que vou agarra-la._ -a jovem passa a não em frente de seus olhos, varias vezes até que ele note o movimento.

            _-O que foi? _-ele indaga.

            _- Pode fazer o curativo. _-ela responde_.-No que pensava?-curiosa. _

_-**Nada que seja de sua conta! -**_ríspido

****_-Mas que mau humor yokai... Ai! Devagar dói.-_a jovem reclama.

_            -Gomen..._-responde com um fio de voz deixando o toque mais sutil, terminou o curativo, envolvendo a faixa sobre o ferimento ficando próximo do rosto da jovem, ouvido seu coração acelerado seu aroma alterar, sentindo-se embriagado envolvendo-o em um torpor, acabou de enrolar ficando com as mãos sobe a atadura, fixando os olhos se perdendo nas órbitas negras, a bela jovem se aproxima lentamente, Inuyasha  envolve-a em seus braços encostando sua boca na dela que lhe retribui com um beijo...O beijo vai ficando mais profundo sua língua procura a dela, seus braços agora começam a percorrer seus cabelos em euforia.Lentamente Inuyasha deita-a acompanhando-a, inesperadamente ela grita de dor (quebrando qualquer clima).

            -_Ai! O que pensa que está fazendo seu...-_Kagome sem fôlego para terminar a frase.

_            -Nada que você não estivesse consentido!_-irônico e ofegante.

_            -Eu? Eu não estava consentido nada seu...Youkai... Não sei onde estava com a cabeça para deixar-me tocar, vocês são todos iguais... Só querem aproveitar, você não é diferente do que me trouxe..._ -Inuyasha não deixou que terminasse de falar.

            _ -Eu sou um hanyou e não um yokai, sua..._

_            -Nani..._ -ela indaga antes que ele termine.Seu anfitrião dá-lhe as costas e começa a explicar calmamente.

            _-Meu pai era um youkai e minha mãe era humana, então por isso eu sou um hanyou_.-falando amargurado vai saindo do quarto.

            _-Se precisar de algo estarei lá fora. _-saiu do quarto indo a cozinha preparou algo para comerem, ficando no quintal meditando, umas duas da tarde o jovem se encontrava sob uma árvore fazendo thai-shi-shuan.Kagome fitava-o da janela, os movimentos lentos sincronizados tão lindos, que ela mal conseguia desvencilhar, o sol batendo em seus longos cabelos prateados enquanto a brisa  afagava-os.

            _-Você está com fome garota curiosa._ -ela tenta se esconder atrás da cortina._ –Você não precisa esconder-se posso sentir o seu cheiro, então está com fome ou não?-_parando e olhando-a na janela.

            -_Hai... Estou com um pouco de fome. -_respondeu se mostrando por detrás da cortina que esvoaçava ao sabor da brisa.

            _-Eu vou esquentar e já levo._ -entrando na cozinha, faz-lhe um prato colocando o mesmo dentro do micro ondas para aquecer, pegou a bandeja depositando-a na mesa ao se virar para colocar o copo na mesma, surpreendendo-se com a garota na cozinha.

            _-Por que você desceu, eu levaria no quarto._ -fitou-a por um momento, percebendo que se apoiava no batente da porta, ajuda-a a se sentar._-Você deveria ficar deitada, para se recuperar Kagome!_ -sentaram-se á mesa ela começa almoçar, enquanto isso...

            _-Sango, você não acha que já comprou o suficiente?_ -Miroku pergunta segurando umas dez sacolas de compras._-Vamos ao menos comer algo? _-choraminga olhando para a praça de alimentação logo à frente.

            _-Está bem Miroku venha, mas só se você parar de resmungar, depois nós vamos embora.- _fizeram os pedidos e sentaram-se.

            -­_Por que você me arrastou para o shopping Sango?_ -abocanhando o lanche.

_            -Para comprar algumas roupas para a Kagome seu tolo. - _ela respondeentre uma mordida e outra.

_            -Mas... por quê?-_Miroku indaga.

           _-Porque vou ter que ficar emprestando as minhas, é melhor que tenha algumas peças, você não acha?-_Sango responde olhando para ele.

            -_Sango... Você não esqueceu nada?- _Miroku pergunta dando um gole no refrigerante

-_Não... Acho que não..._ -olhando as sacolas no chão.

_            -Tem certeza?...-Lingerie... -_fala, fazendo uma cara maliciosa.

            -_Seu hentai! _ -dando-lhe um tapa.- _Você tem razão vamos lá comprar._

_            -Eu e minha boca grande..._ -murmura desanimado, com a mão de Sango estampada em sua face._-Vai começar novamente, vamos andar o shopping inteiro!_

_            -Para de resmungar e vamos! _-afirma decidida e raivosamente.

O casal acaba de almoçar, Inuyasha levanta-se e coloca a chaleira para esquentar um pouco de água.

_-Vou te preparar um ch_. -vira-se indo até o armário pegar um remédio para ela.

-_Assim que você conseguir tome este comprimido com o chá vai aliviar sua dor._ -colocando as folhas na água, pegando a uma xícara, colocando a infusão na mesma, ele  se senta novamente, enquanto ela vai tomando o chá.

_-Você tem razão, estou com dor!_

_-Você tem família?_

-_Aqui não_, você adormeceu e não ouviu o resto da estória.

-Gomen...Estava cansado estávamos tentando fechar um contrato á meses, e conseguimos na sexta-feira então eu pude ficar mais relaxado.

-_Você não tem por que me pedir desculpas, quem caiu feito uma pedra na sua cabeça fui eu._

 -_Você não percebeu? Meu carro estava á duas quadras de lá, eu te ouvi gritar por socorro e fui ao seu encontro._

            _­-Como você me ouviu, estava tão longe e em um lugar tão barulhento?_

_-E uma das vantagens de ser hanyou._ -se, calou até...

            -_Kagome venha... _-pegando-a pelo braço, a jovem estava pescando de sono.-_Venha se deitar, eu te ajudo._-levou-a até o quarto, colocando-a na cama_. _–_Descanse, é o efeito do remédio, eu estarei por perto se precisar..._ -Inuyasha vira-se para a janela. Fitando o nada... Pensativo. -_Onde diabos estes dois se meteram, já é tarde, apesar de que hoje é domingo, eles devem ter ido á casa de Sesshoumaru ver a Rinshu. _ -esboçando um sorriso olhou para a cama e pode ver que jovem dormia profundamente...

            Sobressaltada, Kagome desperta com o sonho que tivera, para somente então perceber que se encontrava sozinha no quarto parcialmente enegrecido onde somente reinava o silêncio absoluto. Tateando o móvel de cabeceira.

_- Tenho certeza que vi um abajur, cadê?_ -tateando o móvel de cabeceira_...Achei! Onde será que o Inuyasha está? -_ sussurra._- Acho que vou tomar um banho.- _entra no banheiro tentando identificar o local em que estava.-_ Droga não dá para ver nada! Ah! Vou banhar-me assim mesmo, só deixar a porta aberta que entra um pouco de claridade. _-murmura, olha em meio a penumbra notando a banheira em frente, com uma toalha que lhe parecia branca,  ao deitar a mão na beira da mesma, nota que está com água. -_Ele deve ter deixado meu banho preparado!!  _- pensa enquanto tira a roupa e o curativo, sentando-se na borda, adentrando....

**­_- AAHH! QUEM ESTÁ Ai!_**–a jovem grita assustada, esparramando água para todo lado.

_-Ahh! sou eu Kagome!- _apanha rapidamente a toalha do seu rosto e colocando-a na altura da cintura sob a água, ela ao se assustar agarrou a cortina lhe cobrindo o corpo, Inuyasha bocejando conclui, _-Devo ter adormecido..._

_-Mas... Você não sentiu meu cheiro quando eu entrei?_

_           - FEH! Com a toalha na face é impossível e estava dormindo, seu cheiro está por todo o cômodo não haveria como saber! - _afirma sem graça, afinal encontrava-se nu também.

_-Não me ouviu falando_?-irritada.

_            -Achei que era a Sango entrando no seu quarto, estava tão longe...Ah! Já chega_!_Pode ficar ma banheira, eu saio!-_ ao movimentar-se para levantar esbarra na jovem, que perde o equilíbrio caindo sobre ele.

Aproximando-se podiam sentir a respiração de ambos, Inuyasha encosta seus lábios no dela que retribui beijando-o fervorosamente. O rapaz desliza suavemente uma das mãos até as costas da jovem, fazendo com que a mesma se arrepie. Então, lentamente, a jovem relaxa sobre ele que ao sentir o calor de seu corpo junto ao dele, entrega -se completamente ao êxtase. Assim, ela procura desesperadamente pela boca dele passando suas belas e delicadas mãos nas madeixas molhadas do belo homem. Ele entregue as carícias da moça e ao momento, leva a sua outra mão até nuca dela. Dessa forma, agarra uma grande mecha de cabelo, puxando-a para si mordiscando seus lábios fervorosamente, ameaçando beijá-la. Inuyasha enlaça-a pela cintura puxado-a até que encaixasse o seu quadril sobre o dele, agarrando a coxa dela. O rapaz, atingido por um lampejo de razão se deu conta do que estava preste a fazer.

            _-Iie está certo!- _ele fala quase sem energias para repeli-la.

_            -O que não está certo?- _ela, replica-lhe procurando seus lábios, sem se importar com o que ele havia dito...pensando em tomá-los novamente para si.

_            -Não podemos...não está certo.- o rapaz tenta trazê-la a realidade dos acontecimentos, já que ela parecia estar embriagada pelo torpor que pairava no cômodo._

_-Podemos... Eu quero ser sua... E quero que você seja meu_...- ela suplica enquanto ele ouve um ruído, ficando mais atento.

_-A Sango e o Miroku chegaram!- _ele fala com uma voz quase inaudível.

_-Hã, quem?-_a moça responde caindo em si.

_-É a Sango e o Miroku!-_  ele repete e rapidamente sai da banheira, pegando a primeira toalha que vê. Então, entra no quarto ainda encharcado pela saída repentina do banho, querendo abrir a toalha de rosto. Finalmente, compreendendo o que pegara, apanha  duas toalhas enrolando-se arremessando a outra para a Kagome sair da banheira.

            _-É melhor que saia vestida!- Vou enrolar os dois, até que esteja pronta. _-ela, não assimilando nada ainda, finalmente compreende o que aconteceria se não tivessem parado.

.           _-Iie! -_ Quase me entreguei para um!- sem terminar, secou-se de maneira rápida para sair.

            Inuyasha após retirar-se do quarto, dirigindo-se para sala. Logo de cara, encontrou as "visitas" os quais ele já havia falado a garota no quarto com sacolas depositadas sobre o sofá.

            _-Vocês demoraram! Onde estavam?-_ indaga, o anfitrião da casa, com cara de cachorro que derrubou a lata do lixo.

_-Onde está a senhorita Kagome?-_ Miroku pergunta malicioso, ao perceber a situação do amigo.

_            -Deve estar no quarto...Todavia, qual o motivo da pergunta?- _o jovem de peito desnudo pergunta corando, mas não de raiva.

_-Estou aqui!- Kagome responde escondida  nas costas do Inuyasha, com uma toalha enrolada no cabelo._

_-Você não perde tem_...-sem terminar, Miroku leva um cascudo do amigo .Sango perplexa com a cena espanta-se...e começa a ligar as coisas_: o primo enrolado na toalha e a Kagome de toalha na cabeça.- Não pode ser! Se fosse o Miroku tudo bem, mas o Inuyasha? _-pensa, disfarçando, corando de vergonha_._

            _-Senhorita Kagome venha ver o que comprei, espero que gos_...- completa, o homem de incomuns olhos azuis, levantando a sacola de lingerie.

_-Eu ajudei a escolher e...Ai...-_leva outro cascudo do amigo.

            _-Enquanto vê o que trouxeram para você, irei me trocar. -_ o salvador da moça sai da sala passando por ela, figurando mais uma vez dentro do quarto.

_            -Está tudo bem senhorita?-_ Miroku pergunta.

            _-Sim, estou melhor._ -a enferma responde inocente.

            _-Estou vendo_.- resmunga, marotamente constrangendo a jovem, levando em seguida, uma cotovelada de Sango.

            _-Venha Kagome, vamos até o meu quarto, assim você pode provar as roupas._ -fala Sango, deixando sozinho no local Miroku, o qual correu seguidamente para o quarto do amigo, batendo desesperado na porta.

-O que é Miroku?

-Quero falar com você, posso?-o rapaz pergunta enquanto adentra no cômodo.

-Entra Miroku! Pode entrar, mas se falar alguma besteira!

_            -Ta bom!Não vou dizer nada de mais._

_-Mais pensou?Tenho certeza._

Passada uma hora,  todos saíram ficando parados no meio do corredor fitando-se sem dizer uma só palavra. Até que a bela prima do meio-youkai quebra o silêncio, caminhando para sala, sendo seguida pelos demais.

-Vamos comer pizza?Kagome você já experimentou a pizza daqui?

-Não, nunca comi! – a convidada responde.

-Então está decidido! Vamos comer pizza!

_-Eu não estou com fome, vão vocês!_ - Inuyasha resmunga, acabando com a empolgação da prima.

-Tudo bem se não quer ir, nós vamos! Garanto que estarei bem acompanhado! -o homem de cabelos amarrados deposita a mão na cintura das moças.

.-Tire as mãos daí seu hentai_, grrrr. _-rosnando para o amigo.

_-De qual delas?-- Sango ou da Kagome? -pergunta sarcasticamente para o amigo._

_-Das duas o que acha? -Eu não estou de brincadeira!!-_adverte-o fulminando com o olhar.- _Sango... sugiro que peça para viagem, a Kagome não sentiu-se bem de dia e esforçou..._ - interrompido pelo Miroku.

_-È verdade, ela empenhou-se muito!_-completa em tom provocante, sendo arremessado imediatamente no canto contrário da sala, chocando-se na parede e abatendo-se no chão.

-O que fiz,_ Inuyasha? ai, ai minhas costas.- _astuto.

_-Ora! não se faça de sonso, Miroku!-_Sango intervém, segurando o primo pelo braço.-_O que eu peço?_

_- Não faço questão, peça o que quiser!- _assegura o rapaz exaltado.

_-Eu também!- _replica Kagome.

-Então uma de mussarela, portuguesa, camarão e.... – o rapaz colocasse de pé velozmente seguindo a jovem.

**_-Chega Miroku! já entendi quem vai pedir é você como sempre_**_._- Sango grita, dirigindo-se a cozinha com o rapaz manquitolando, deixando o casal a sós.

-_O que pretende fazer Kagome? –_o anfitrião questiona, indicando o sofá.

-_Eu não sei o que fazer, nem por onde começar!-_a convidada alega cabisbaixa.

_-Com guarida você não precisa preocupar-se, é minha convidada!_ -olhando fixamente a jovem ele finaliza, -_Você pode ficar com meu quarto, pousarei aqui_! -_Amanhã  veremos o que podemos fazer para reverter a situação!- _as lagrimas percorrem a face da Kagome O jovem ao notar que chorava, levanta -se do sofá ajoelham-se em frente a moça, elevando seu rosto.

-_Não se aflija vai dar tudo certo_!- secando as lágrimas que teimam em cair, com o dorso da mão, cingindo-a  consolando-a.Sango ao regressar da cozinha, depara com a cena, detendo-se e gesticulando para o Miroku silenciar-se, voltando ao ponto de partida.

-_O que foi Sango?- _empurrando-o veemente para retornarem.

-Vamos deixa-lo sozinhos, Miroku. Há tempos eu não o vejo assim, enredado... deve ter uns três anos.

_-**HA CINCO ANOS SANGO! **_- Inuyasha erguendo um pouco a cabeça, grita da sala.

_-Chikuso, Inuyasha! - Esta sua audição aguçada! A culpa é sua Miroku você falou alto!-_ desferindo um tapa na nuca do Miroku.

_-Ai! Eu só cochichei! _-eles voltam para sala.

_-Ninguém é culpado, Sango! Miroku vai receber o entregador!_

_-Mas... _-antes que balbuciasse algo, a campainha toca... _- Sou um Baka, ao duvidar dos sentidos dele!-_ murmura. -_Esse Baka!!!_

_-Eu ouvi Miroku!_ -o jovem de olhos cor de âmbar rebate.

_-Vamos comer?  -_Sango interrompe, dirigindo-se a cozinha_._

_- Vou ajudar o Miroku, senão as pizzas não vão entrar em casa!- _assegura Inuyasha ao afastar-se pela porta de entrada.

Eles fazem a refeição em silencio, as moças lavam os pratos, o rapaz de longas madeixas douradas seca-os,  Miroku conservar-se sentado enquanto trabalham, ao acabar, Inuyasha dirige-se ao quarto, apanhando seu travesseiro e uma coberta, acomodando-se no sofá para repousar.

_-Boa noite a todos! Amanha tenho que levantar cedo!_ -cerrando os olhos.Sango decidiu deitar-se, seguida por Miroku de perto até a porta de seu quarto.

-_Boa noite, Kagome! –_ dando com a porta na cara do Miroku, que leva a não no nariz.

_-Boa noite, Miroku! - _Kagome deseja ao rapaz, rindo da cena.__

Continua............


	3. Capitulo 03

Capitulo 03.

O silencio impera na casa, todos adormeceram, havendo um que rola no sofá.

            -_Chikuso!-Que sofá desconfortável! _–murmurando ao sentar-se no sofá, fitando a escuridão que se encontrava entregando-se ao devaneio._ -As pessoas mais próximas são o Miroku e a Sango, desde o  fatídico dia com a bruxa traidora, não me relaciono com ninguém._

_            -Chikuso! -Não conseguirei dormir!- ­_abre a porta dirigindo-se ao quintal, sentindo o perfume que uma das arvores da vizinhança exalava, uma brisa soprava acariciando-lhe a face, parando sob a arvore iniciando a fazer thai-shy-shuam ,sentindo-se em harmonia com a natureza ao seu redor, os movimentos o fizeram com que relaxasse novamente, de súbito fica inerte_.-Que barulho é este?-_ pensa, sondando em volta sem notar nada. _-Devo estar ouvindo coisas! -_sussurra, erguendo os olhos, notando que a noite estava findando, adentrando novamente e sentando-se no sofá, percebe um vulto á porta da sala.

            -_Miroku o que você quer?-_o jovem que não está mais relaxado questiona.

_            -Não consegue dormir, amigo?_ -aproximando-se da poltrona à frente do rapaz alterado._-É difícil dormir longe! _- mal-intencionado.

_            -Miroku deixa de ser hentai! -Não houve nada entre nós!- _Inuyasha afirma começando a ficar nervoso.

            -_Calma, se você está dizendo...Eu acredito..._ -olha-o com malicia.

            -_Não pense que não posso ver o seu rosto, dá para ver esta sua cara! -_o rapaz esta cada vez mais irado.

_            -Ta já sei, mas o que vai fazer?- Miroku disfarça, questionando-o. _

_-Vou falar com o Sesshoumaru, quem sabe ele pode fazer algo?_

_            -Não precisa, Sango já se adiantou explicando e ele ira ver o que pode ser feito! E a Kagome o que faremos?_

_            -Miroku, quero que a respeite, passou por maus bocados não a importune!Ela é minha hospede!_

_            -Não precisava nem falar, ela é sua! - _afirma escondendo-se atrás da poltrona onde estava sentado.

_            **-Miroku, eu não vou perder tempo com voc**! – Vou me trocar para trabalhar.-d_irigindo-se ao cômodo, a claridade entrava pela janela podendo assim ver o que pegara no armário, silenciosamente entra no banheiro.

 Olhando-se no espelho, enquanto abria a torneira enchendo as mãos passando sobre o rosto,  em seguida pegou a escova de dente começando a escova-los, mirando-se enquanto fazia sua higiene... ao terminar de se trocar notou que faltava algo, murmurou.

_            -Esqueci a droga do sapato! -_ abriu a porta lentamente apanhando o mesmo, olhou a cadeira estava coberta de sacolas e roupas que a Sango havia comprado no dia anterior, sentando-se do lado da cama que estava vago, calçando-o fitando a jovem que dormia calmamente em sua cama.

 Permanecendo  por alguns momentos, o braço da hospede parecia procurar outro corpo ao lado,  depositando sua mão sobre a dela, subitamente o relógio toca, fazendo com que se levante rapidamente para desliga-lo, esperando que a bela jovem não desperte, mas já era tarde ela olhava confusa á sua volta procurando o barulho.

            _-Volte a dormir, ainda é cedo_! –pede olhando-a deitada.

            Ela ao virar-se, notou-o com a maleta circundando a cama ,retirando-se do cômodo .

            -_Inuyasha..._

_            -Kagome volte..._-antes que terminasse de falar ela chama-o novamente.

_            -Venha até aqui! _–a jovem bate com a mão ao lado da cama vago, para que ele se sente, Inuyasha  retorna, sentando-se na cama.

            _-O que foi Kagome?_

_            -Eu só queria agradecer o que está fazendo por mim._

            -Não é nada, não se preocupe que tudo vai dar certo, prometo logo voltará  para casa.

_            -Eu só queria mais uma coisa, posso perguntar?_

_            -Hai... _–seu anfitrião responde curioso.

_            -Por quê está me ajudando tanto?_

_            -Porquê... No beco eu pude ver seu coração..._

_            -Nani? _–a jovem questiona confusa.__

_            -Eu pude ver através de seus olhos...Não dizem que as janelas do coração são os olhos? _-indaga olhando-a fixamente, ela afirma com aceno.

            _-Volte a dormir é cedo ainda, se quiser guardar suas roupas pode coloca-las no armário, tem uma gaveta quase vazia na cômoda é só fazer lugar se quiser. – _sugere saindo do cômodo.

            Kagome levanta e abre a janela, o sol já estava nascendo e os primeiros raios refletiam em seu rosto, pode vê-lo entrar no carro e partir ficando inerte olhando o nada, ouviu umas batidas leves na porta e alguém chamar.

            -_Kagome, você está acordada?_

_            -Hai, pode entrar Sango!_

_            -Bom dia, dormiu bem? -pergunta Sango. _

_            -Bom dia! _-ela responde se espreguiçando e acenando com a cabeça.

            _-Você sente-se melhor? _- indaga novamente.

            -Hai, mas por quê? -Kagome pergunta parando de se espreguiçar.

            -Gostaria de ir comigo?-a jovem de olhos violeta animada pergunta.

            _-Para onde? _ - a moça dirige-se a cadeira a procura de algo para vestir.

            _-Para a loja. _– sentando-se na cama.

            _-Você tem uma loja_?- já com a roupa que irá vestir na mão.

            -Sim, de importados, mas se quiser ficar aqui eu entendo, só que hoje o Miroku não trabalha é dia de folga dele.

_            -Eu quero ir sim, eu não quero causar nenhum transtorno para vocês, nem ser motivo de briga para ninguém, ao mesmo tempo posso ajudar assim eu não me sinto inútil, Sango posso te perguntar uma coisa_? -a jovem indaga  enquanto acaba de se vestir_._

_            -Hai... _

_            -Por quê o Inuyasha é tão triste? É por causa de uma mulher? _-pergunta curiosa.

            -Hai. Inuyasha descobriu que ela o estava enganando com um yokai, o ódio dele era tanto que quase matou o yokai, mas quem se virou contra ele foi a Kikyou, a bruxa o atacou com a própria espada dele, passando um mês no hospital entre a vida e a morte, eu acho que ele queria morrer por isso não melhorava.

_            -Coitado,deve ter sofrido muito?- _Kagome fala calçando o sapato.

_            -Kagome se olhe no espelho, por favor_! -Sango pede rindo.

            -O que.... - começa a rir também.

_            -Eu vou buscar uma sandália para você calçar, este sapato ficou horrível com esta roupa! _-ao abrir a porta do quarto Miroku cai no chão_.-Miroku... Sempre ouvindo a conversa, você não tem jeito mesmo._

_            -Bom dia... _-ele fala meio sem graça_.-Vocês vão para a loja?-_estirado no chão.

_            -Como se você já não soubesse, vamos algum problema_? -Sango responde um tanto ríspida.

            _-Não nenhum, só queria ter certeza para o caso de alguém ligar._ -ele afirma se encolhendo no chão com medo que ela o chutasse.

            _-Venha Kagome vamos escolher a sandália, é melhor do que ficar aqui com este hentai..._

 Indo para o quarto da Sango, Kagome escolheu a sandália e saíram  para loja. Pegaram um táxi, logo estavam a loja que já estava aberta, Sango cumprimentou a gerente, seguindo para o escritório abriu a porta, sua cadeira estava virada de costas.

            _-Sabia que estaria aqui, vi o seu carro lá fora, você não deveria estar na empresa?_

            _-Dormi bem Sango como um bebe, e você dormiu bem?  Rinshu sentiu sua falta ontem, perguntou o tempo todo se você não iria vir, mas não foi por isso que eu vim aqui..._-antes que terminasse de falar Sango o interrompeu pegando um livro na prateleira.

            -_Eu ainda não terminei de fazer o balanço, mas está aqui! _-fala enquanto joga o livro sobre a mesa.

            -_Sango está de mau humor, ou brigou com o Miroku antes de sair? Sabe que nunca olho estes livros, deixo sempre por sua conta a loja, calma eu só queria conhecer nossa nova amiga! _– homem levanta-se da cadeira, aproximando-se da jovem.

_            -Como você poderia saber que ela viria para cá comigo?- _pensou por um momento.-**_Eu vou matar o Miroku, por isso ele queria saber!_**_ –Kagome este é o Sesshoumaru, Meu primo, sócio e irmão de Inuyasha!_

_            -Muito prazer senhor Sesshoumaru_! -admirada com sua beleza comparando-o com seu irmão, a cor incomum se seus olhos fez ela deter-se em um pensamento - deve ser um hanyou, fitando-o.

            -_Kagome poderia nos dar licença um minuto, gostaria de falar em particular com a Sango? _-colocando a mão sobre o ombro dela, conduzindo-a a porta.- _De uma olhada por ai, mas não saia da loja, há guardas sem os documentos você pode ser presa e deportada, é só por um momento!-_com um pequeno sorriso na face, colocando-a para fora do escritório gentilmente.

_            -Sesshoumaru, por que fez isso, o que foi?- _Sango pergunta estranhando a atitude do primo e confusa

.

            _-Sango pode ser uma emboscada para o Inuyasha!_ -ele afirma olhando sério para ela._ –Pode ser armação daquela miko!_

_            -Não acho que seja isso Sesshoumaru, por que ela faria isso depois de tanto tempo?_

_            -Aquele youkai estúpido, invadiu a empresa na sexta-feira depois que descobriu que perdeu o negócio para nós!- _fitando-a ,ficando visivelmente alterado com o ocorrido._-Se os seguranças não o impedissem muitas pessoas teriam morrido._- cauteloso notando mudanças sutis em sua fisionomia e cheiro.

_            -Não se fosse, Inuyasha teria percebido quem era, deve ter sido só coincidência_! -a jovem ficando pálida, abaixa a cabeça demonstrando  preocupação.

            _-Sango você tem alguma coisa para me dizer?_ -alterado, pegando-a pelo braço.

            -_É... Que... _–a jovem hesita em falar com medo de sua reação.

            -_O que Sango fala logo o que está acontecendo lá!_

            _-Ele não foi hostil com ela, ao contrario sensibilizou-se, pronto já falei! -_desvencilhando seu braço.

            _-Eu vou ter uma conversa com ele, ou ao menos ele tem que se afastar dela até que possa investigar o que está acontecendo._

            - _Sesshoumaru, creio que seria melhor se ele não saiba de nada, pode tentar matar aquele youkai e a miko e acabar se complicando!_

_            -Você tem razão Sango é melhor esperar mais um pouco, mas  vou manda-lo para a Europa, fazer novos contatos  tirando-o daqui até que possa saber quem ela é, se foi realmente atacada,  contrate-a assim  estará sendo vigiada o tempo todo, não diga nada de nossa conversa tenho que ir preciso arrumar para que ele parta logo!_

_            -Ta bom Sesshoumaru, vou fazer o que me pede!- _sem hesitar ela sai do escritório a procura da Kagome pela loja, Sesshoumaru parte sem despedir-se de ninguém, está muito preocupado.

Continua.......


	4. Capitulo 04

Capitulo04.

            Sesshoumaru chega na empresa e vai logo para seu escritório fazendo com que todos estranhem, pois sempre entrava cumprimentando a todos, não falou com ninguém até sua secretaria ele somente pediu que fizesse uma ligação para a Europa.

            _-Sua ligação senhor, linha três.- _secretaria anuncia_._

_            -Obrigada senhorita Ayume! _– seu chefe agradece.

            -Bom dia senhor Myouga, como tem passado?... -A senhora Kaede como vai melhorou do braço?... -Fico contente em saber que está melhor?... -Preciso de um favor?...

-Vou mandar o Inuyasha para ai ele precisa ficar por pelo menos uma semana?... -Se o senhor diz que consegue segura-lo ai?... -Tudo bem ele vai no primeiro vôo amanhã, deve chegar em torno de 10:00 horas?- Está bem faça com que ele não perceba que eu quero que fique ai?... -Obrigado...-Eu falo para ela...-Vai bem também crescendo... -Com três anos... -É já faz tempo...- De um abraço a todos, hai...

_            -Senhorita Ayume, peça para o Inuyasha vir á minha sala_.- o homem pede para a jovem secretaria.

-Sim senhor.-ela prontamente responde.

            Passado algum tempo o jovem solicitado bate na porta.

_            -Inuyasha, entre preciso que vá para Europa amanha no primeiro vôo. -_afirma esperando algum tipo de reação do irmão.

_-Sesshoumaru mande outra pessoa eu não quero ir...Estou cansado de fazer estas viagens, as pessoas me tratam mal você sabe como é._- o jovem reclama.

_            -Eu sei, mas tem que ser você temos outro grande contrato em vista, quando você voltar prometo que te dou uma semana de folga, ou tem mais algum motivo. _-fitando-o  desconfiado.

_            -É tem... Outro motivo é que... É a Kagome ela mexeu comigo, ela me fez sentir vivo novamente. _–o jovem rapaz, sem jeito se explica.

_            -Não se preocupe o que tiver que ser será. Ela não irá fugir nem documentos tem, quando retornar talvez esteja tudo resolvido em relação a estar no país e vocês vão poder namorar se a jovem concordar é claro._

_            -Você tem razão, eu vou tudo bem._- o rapaz animado responde.

Saiu da sala e começou a organizar os documentos que eram necessários para sua partida.Chegou cedo naquele dia foi logo para o seu quarto, com o Miroku á tira colo querendo saber da novidade que ele já desconfiava, Inuyasha só vinha mais cedo quando viajava.

_-Você vai viajar?-_o jovem de olhos azuis faiscando indaga.

_            -Vou Miroku._ – responde um tanto desanimado.

_            -Quando você volta?_-já fazendo cara de malicia.

_            -Em alguns dias, se você ousar a aprontar juro que corto você em pedacinhos._ -    advertindo-o mostrando as garras para ele, com um olhar ameaçador.

            -_Pode ir tranqüilo Inuyasha, não vou aprontar nada._ -encolhendo-se no canto do quarto.

            _-Me deixe em paz agora preciso arrumar a mala e vou tomar um banho antes que as garotas cheguem._ -terminou de arrumar sua mala pegou duas toalhas e foi para o banheiro tomar banho, encheu a banheira e se deitou colocando a toalha sobre o rosto, começou a lembrar do que quase aconteceu ali no dia anterior, soltou uma pequena risada, começou a cantarolar uma musica.

            Enquanto isso elas chegaram muito sorridentes Sango larga a bolsa no sofá e seguindo para cozinha.

            _-Quem fez a janta? _-a jovem pergunta ao entrar na mesma.

_            -Eu, tem mais alguém aqui? _ - o rapaz responde sarcástico, trajando um avental.

            -Já sei o Inuyasha vai viajar?...Acertei?- Sango estreita os olhos enquanto indaga.

_            -Ele já chegou e está no quarto disse que ia tomar banho, se responde sua pergunta ele vai viajar. - _ responde ironicamente para ela.

_            -Eu sabia, você só faz a comida quando ele viaja! – _a jovem responde a altura sua ironia.

Kagome entristece no momento que Miroku diz que o rapaz ira viajar, resolve ir até o quarto, bate na porta chamando-o.

_            -Inuyasha_! Abre a porta lentamente, não vê ninguém só a mala no canto do quarto com a pasta ao lado dela e um terno preto pendurado na porta do armário.É verdade ira viajar,  deve estar tomando banho,pensa enquanto bate na porta do banheiro.

            -Inuyasha, posso entrar? – o rapaz leva um susto sentando bruscamente na banheira, puxa um pouco a cortina deixando só uma pequena parte aberta, acomoda-se novamente do mesmo jeito que estava com a toalha no rosto e responde.

            _-Pode_!- ela entra e o vê deitado com a toalha no rosto da uma risadinha e se senta no vaso.

            _-Qual é a grassa nunca viu alguém relaxando?_ -ele pergunta irônico, pois sabia do que ria.

            _-Não é nada só lembrei de ontem á noite, quando entrei no banheiro confundi a toalha com um banho preparado para uma pessoa relaxar, mas não foi isso que vim fazer,você vai viajar?   _-a moça termina a frase quase que inaudível.

_            -Vou, mas volto logo porque?_ – o jovem indaga satisfeito.

_            -Eu preciso te contar uma coisa! _-ela fala em um tom baixo e triste_._

_            -Nani_... Responde tirando a toalha do rosto.

            -É que eu...

            _-Kagome Inuyasha vamos jantar. _Sango atrapalha o que ela ia dizer.

            _-E melhor nós irmos logo, ela não gosta de ficar esperando, me da licença_ um momento.- a jovem levanta-se e retirar-se do banheiro para que possa sair, o rapaz seca rapidamente  seu corpo , entrando no quarto massageando os cabelos, sua hospede para defronte a ele ficando bem próxima , pega a toalha e vai tirando lentamente de suas mãos, tocando-lhe seu rosto o puxa para perto de seus lábios ameaçando beija-lo, Miroku abre a porta sem bater.

            _-É melhor...Ops desculpe atrapalhei alguma coisa_.- sugere sarcasticamente.

            _-Não Miroku não atrapalhou nada._ -Kagome replica com o invasor, enquanto afasta-se de Inuyasha.

            Seguem para a cozinha, sentando-se para jantar. Miroku falava sem parar, sem  obter resposta de nenhum de seus companheiros ,cada qual com seus devaneios, Sango pensava no que Sesshoumaru conversara com ela naquela manhã, Inuyasha nervoso pela sua viagem odiava viajar, pois em sua língua ele podia se defender, mas em uma língua estrangeira era difícil, pois não sabia falar palavrões e Kagome por ter que contar a verdade para seu anfitrião, como tanta bondade seria retribuída com uma traição.

Eles terminam a refeição, Inuyasha se deitou no sofá adormecendo rapidamente,

Sango e Kagome acabaram de limpar a cozinha e foram deitar, Miroku ao terminar foi direto para cama.

Continua...


	5. Capitulo 05

Capitulo 05

            Kagome acordou com Sango batendo na porta, afoita procura a mala ,olha pela fresta da janela e não vê o carro, em meio a uma suspiro murmura.

-_Já foi embora._

_-Quem foi embora, Kagome?-_Sango pergunta ao abrir a porta.

_-O Inuyasha  partiu, precisava falar com ele_.-a jovem replica abrindo a janela deixando o sol entrar.

-_Não se preocupe logo ele retorna, vocês poderão conversar o que quiser.-Vamos se arrume... quer se atrasar em seu primeiro dia de trabalho?-_a jovem patroa lhe pergunta.

_-Nani...Você me contratou para a loja?- _a recém contratada indaga.

_-Sim, ande não fique ai se troque, não posso fazer exceções com você, não seria justo com os outros funcionários._

_-Hai..._-responde completamente eufórica, Sango vai até o seu quarto para acabar de se vestir, logo as duas estão á caminho da loja.

Enquanto isso o Inuyasha foi barrado na fila de embarque como sempre, nem ficava mais nervoso, sua bagagem foi toda revistada e também um cachorro começou a cheira-lo para ver se tinha explosivos ou outra coisa quando o mesmo concluiu, em um gesto animalesco o rapaz rosna para o pobre animal, fazendo com que o mesmo e todos  da sala se assustassem.

-_Desculpe não posso controlar, especialmente quando desarrumam minha bagagem e largam tudo de qualquer jeito. _-o rapaz que está guardando a roupa na mala começa a arrumar melhor a mala.

_- Eu que não tinha nada vocês revistaram, o homem que estava a frente tinha drogas no corpo o seu cachorro não farejou, deve estar ficando velho ou o que o homem colocou para enganar o bicho funcionou.- _retornando para a fila de embarque, pensando.-_Estes humanos, começo a achar que é só comigo que acontece estas coisas eu mereço -_  Embarcou e o avião levantou vôo, logo estaria pousando inclinou um pouco a poltrona colocou os fones de ouvido e ligou o radio para ouvir algumas musicas fechou os olhos, passado algum tempo sentiu uma mão tocar a sua, abre os olhos e vê uma moça lhe sorrindo.

-Gostaria de tomar alguma coisa senhor?-a jovem pergunta sorridente.

_-Iie..._-responde confuso_. -Não bebo em serviço._.

-Um refrigerante talvez? - insiste, aproximando-se  mais de seu rosto.-_Com os cumprimentos do chefe da segurança, pegaram o homem com cinco quilos de droga! _– a moça explica com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

_-Pode ser um refrigerante_. –o rapaz responde para se ver livre da aeromoça, ela pega no carrinho lhe entrega.

_-Se precisar de mais alguma coisa é só chamar. _– a moça vai seguindo para atender outros passageiros.

_-Mas que diabos aconteceu aqui? _O rapaz se pergunta baixinho, toma o refrigerante de uma só vês, retomando o que estava fazendo antes de ser interrompido, ao começar uma musica  o jovem  presta atenção na letra.

Lara Fabian - Meu Grande Amor Eu sonheiE espereiPor seu amorE o meu coração se acostumouA sonhar com vocêE de repente eu te encontreiEu vi no seu olharA paixão que eu sonhei pra mim Quando eu te vi,AcrediteiQue o amorNão era só um sonho meu(sonho meu, sonho meu)Eu acordeiE o mundo inteiro acendeuNão pára de brilharE o meu olharSó vê o seuEu encontreiMeu grande amor Pode choverO céu cairQue nada vaiTirar o que eu guardeiDentro de mimÉ só pensar em você,No amor que guiaOs nossos coraçõesSe o mundo te esconderPor traz de muros e prisõesTe encontrareiMeu grande amor Só os tolos podem pensarQue o amor se deixa enganarNada poderáMudar os rumos da paixãoFoi ele que nos escolheuNão foi você, nem euMeu grande amorGrande amor AconteceuEstava escrito assimEu em você, você em mimEu te encontreiMeu grande amor 

O rapaz ouvia atentamente a musica, se sentia flutuar no ar.- _O que estava acontecendo_.- se pergunta _-Sempre fora centrado e agora não conseguia parar de pensar nela, nos poucos momentos que ficaram juntos, estava a ponto de se entregar a paixão que sentia, esta viagem veio bem a calhar assim eu esfrio a cabeça e ponho meus pensamentos no lugar_. -Sentiu uma mão sobre a dele, fazendo com que abra os olhos.- _Isto está ficando chato, não estou sentindo o cheiro de ninguém o que está acontecendo_? – se pergunta ao ver a aeromoça que o serviu anteriormente com um sorriso no rosto, apontando para o sinal de apertem o sinto.

-_Vamos, pousar senhor. – _a moça avisa.

-_Hai..._ – o jovem responde colocando o sinto sobre o colo e prendendo-o.

O avião pousa e todos desembarcaram, o rapaz sendo o ultimo e passa pelos tramites de praxe.Ao ir buscar sua bagagem inerte de fronte a esteira aguardando sua mala. Sente algo em sua nádega, a aeromoça que ao passar por ele não resistiu e havia lhe apalpado.Olhou para moça perplexo_.- O que aconteceu eu nunca chamei tanta atenção_? – pensa –a jovem com um sorriso igual do Miroku fitava-o e cochichava com a comissária de bordo.

Pegou a mala indo ver quem o esperava, não havia ninguém conhecido lhe aguardando, esperou um pouco pode ver uma pessoa correndo pelo saguão com uma tabuleta na mão, parando perto dos motoristas arruma o uniforme levantando a tabuleta, deixando o nome da pessoa que viera buscar a mostra, que ao notar que era o dele foi ter junto dela. - Uma motorista particular?- se pergunta achando estranho enquanto a jovem se aproxima para pegar a bagagem.

_-Senhor Inuyasha._  -a jovem retruca ao tentar pegar a bagagem.

_-Hai... Deixe que eu mesmo levo_. -seguindo-a até o carro, a motorista abre a porta para que ele entre no mesmo.

_-Senhor Myouga me mandou ficar a sua disposição, o levarei para o hotel e quando quiser  poderá vê-lo. – _a jovem avisa olhando-o pelo retrovisor do carro.

_-Só podia ser ele mesmo para pensar numa coisa destas! _– o rapaz afirma pensando alto.

_            - Senhor, desculpe não entendi_?- ela indaga  vendo o seu reflexo pelo retrovisor, que faz um aceno negando que tenha dito para ela , fitando a janela do carro sem ver nada que passa na rua, perdido em seus pensamentos.

            Ele chegou no hotel se hospedou, indo se encontrar com o Myouga na filial da empresa, os dias foram passando, sem que percebesse já havia passado dez dias que estava fora, em uma reunião ele fala para o senhor Myouga.

            -_Senhor eu fiz de tudo para conseguir fechar o contrato, mas eles não querem de jeito nenhum, cansei de tentar.- _o rapaz desanimado resmunga.

_            -Tudo bem Inuyasha, é assim mesmo depois eles acabam fazendo o contrato, mas quando oferecemos não querem._ – o idoso responde.

_            -Vou ligar para o Sesshoumaru e avisar que voltarei amanha._ - o jovem entusiasmado com o retorno avisa.

_            -Faça isso Inuyasha use meu escritório.- _Myouga afirma se sentindo satisfeito, pois tinha conseguido que ele ficasse mais tempo que precisava.

            -_Sesshoumaru, não consegui tentei de tudo, mas não deu... Como estão as coisas ai?...Estão todos bem?...E a Kagome conseguiu arrumar os documentos dela?...Está bem quando eu chegar nos conversamos...Tchau.-ao _desligar o telefone acha o irmão estranho, mas não deu bola resolveu dar uma volta pela cidade, voltou para o hotel toma um banho. Que ao sair depara-se com a motorista do Myouga o aguardando abre a porta.

            _-Para onde senhor_? -ela pergunta enquanto ele entra no carro.

            _-Onde tenha loja de artigos femininos._-ele pede enquanto a motorista fecha a porta da limusine, a moça entra no carro dando a partida, o rapaz bate no vidro que os separam.

            -_Pois não senhor_?  - a jovem indaga ao abaixar o mesmo.

            -_Em primeiro lugar sem esta estória de senhor, eu não agüento isso posso te perguntar uma coisa?_ – o rapaz pede e faz a pergunta ao mesmo tempo.

_            -Sim se...- _a jovem motorista parou assim que percebeu que ia chamá-lo de senhor.

            _-Você poderia me acompanhar, gostaria de comprar alguma coisa para duas pessoas especiais não levo jeito para isso, poderia me ajudar_?- o jovem indaga.

_            -Posso, esta pessoa especial é sua esposa?- _curiosa indaga.

_            -Não ainda não, nem estamos namorando ainda, a outra é minha prima se não levar algo para ela, me mata. -_sorri para ela. _–Mas você está de uniforme vai parecer que sou seu patrão_.- a jovem estaciona os dois descem, a motorista vai até o porta malas tira o chapéu e o blazer, retira alguns grampos que prende seus longos cabelos castanhos, dá uma chacoalhada neles e fala.

_            - Então ficou bom? _– curiosa pergunta

_            -Está ótimo, vamos. _– o rapaz admirado fala fazendo um gesto para que fosse na frente, os dois caminham e olham as vitrines havia vestidos e mais vestidos, mas nenhum que era bonito o suficiente para a kagome, entram em uma loja o rapaz pega um vestido na arara solicitando que o vestisse, enquanto a jovem estava no provador, apanha mais dois esperando que retorne trajando o primeiro.

            ­_- O que achou? _-a moça pergunta com os olhos brilhando, deslumbrada com a beleza do mesmo, desfilando para o rapaz.

            _-Ficou ótimo em você, este é seu._- o moço responde ao perceber que o vestido caia feito uma luva para ela.

_            -Não posso aceitar, ele é muito caro. _– a jovem retruca envergonhada.

            - Coloque dessa forma estou dando de presente para você, como um agrado por ter me atendido perfeitamente. Ficou melhor assim?- o jovem pergunta.

_            -Esta bem, mas não conte para o senhor Myouga pode me despedir_.-ela pede receosa.

_            -Fique tranqüila, vista este e depois o outro, por favor. _– a jovem volta para o provador e veste primeiro o branco.

            -_O que acha desse? – _a moça pergunta meio constrangida pela transparência sutil do vestido, pois usava roupas intimas escuras para o mesmo. O rapaz fitou-a por um momento, deixando-a  ruborizada não esperava seu olhar compenetrado,  o jovem pega um xale que estava perto o colocando sobre a frente do vestido.

            -_Agora está perfeito. _ – respondeu sem perceber que tinha despido a garota com os olhos, como se fosse a Kagome que o vestia.-_Prove o outro, por favor_!- ele pede gentilmente para a moça.

_            -Que achou?_ – a motorista indaga, mas não com tanto entusiasmo, pois o temia.

_            -Vendedora já me decidi, ficamos com os três, mais o xale! - _a moça retorna ao provador veste suas roupas, procurando-o pela loja. Logo o vê no balcão, colocando uma caixinha dentro do pacote dela.

            -_Este é o seu, amanhã quando me levar ao aeroporto use-o, quero ver como fica sem este uniforme antes de partir, vamos?- _o belo rapaz pede.

Retornam ao veiculo, a jovem motorista se limitou somente em conduzir o mesmo,  olhava-o pelo retrovisor .Chegando no hotel a jovem faz o seu serviço, o rapaz ao sair do mesmo segura-a pelo braço.

            _-Não quer subir? Gostaria de conversar um pouco com alguém! -_o jovem pergunta.

_            -Acho que não devo.- _a motorista retruca temerosa de seu intuito.

_            -Só um pouco, só conversei sobre trabalho todos estes dias. _– ele insiste_._

_            -Está bem, mas só um pouco_...- a moça cede, enquanto apanha as sacolas.

_Continua............_


	6. Capitulo 06

Capitulo06.

Entraram no hotel, conduzindo-a ao quarto abre a porta fazendo um gesto para entre, adentrando logo após fechando a mesma.

_            -Quer beber algo? – _o rapaz pergunta enquanto a moça olha o lugar.

_            -Um Martini com gelo, mas isso aqui é lindo._ – a jovem responde.

            _- Não viu nada, vá ao terraço dar uma olhada.-_ o rapaz propõe enquanto lhe oferece o copo.

            _-Nossa que vista dá para ver o outro lado da cidade. _ – a jovem vai bebendo lentamente.

            _- Eu quero saber um pouco de você?_- o belo rapaz sugere o rumo de sua conversa.

_            -Ah, bem trabalho pro senhor Myouga  a cerca de um ano, tenho um filho de seis meses, o pai do menino me abandonou ao saber que o esperava, me sobrando pouco tempo para o meu guri, chego muito tarde em casa especialmente quando tem algum granfino de fora da cidade....ai falei besteira!- _ficando envergonhada pelo comentário

            -Não, você só falou o que seu coração mandou, não me ofendi com as suas palavras  granfino eu? Quem me dera, nem empregada tenho é a empresa que paga tudo menos os presentes é claro.- o rapaz  responde divertido.

_            -Desculpe, a bebida já deve estar fazendo efeito estou meio sonsa._ - a moça tropeça ele a segura pela cintura não deixando que caísse, fitando-a  diretamente em seus olhos a jovem retribui quase o beijando.

_            -Venha é melhor que se sente aqui, até que se sinta melhor._ - o rapaz  a ajuda  entrar,desconsertado com a reação da moça.

_            -E você pôr quê não pediu a garota em namoro ainda?_ – a jovem indaga envergonhada pelo seu feito.

_            -É que eu acabei de conhece-la, e se convalescia de seus ferimentos, mas tem uma coisa nela que não consigo entender. _– o jovem levanta-se e começa a andar. _–Eu não dava a mínima para ninguém já tem cinco anos que me fechei pro mundo, não ligava para nada só sabia trabalhar, não saia nem tentava conhecer as pessoas como estou fazendo com você! _– o rapaz vira-se a fitando, a jovem está atenta nas palavras dele retruca.

            -_Mas nenhum youkai tem sentimentos como você poderia ser diferente?Ops, falei de mais de novo, droga de bebida faz com que eu fale sem pensar, agora eu te ofendi! _– a bela jovem de longas madeixas castanhas tenta se desculpar de suas palavras.

            -Não, você não me ofendeu... Eu não sou um youkai, mas sim um hanyou, ou seja, meio youkai meio humano, por isso tenho sentimentos e nem todos são assim, meu irmão é um youkai se casou com uma humana dessa união nasceu uma menina, ele preocupa-se com o bem estar das pessoas.-o rapaz divertidamente explica.

            -É melhor que ir embora, está ficando tarde. - a bela jovem retruca tentando levantar-se.

            -Você tem condições de guiar?- Inuyasha indaga preocupado.

            -Sim, eu posso! – a jovem responde já chegando á porta, por onde entrara anteriormente.

            -Até manha senhorita, não se esqueça de meu pedido!  -ele se despede da jovem a porta.

            - Hai, até amanha Sr. – responde já fechando a mesma.

            O rapaz encontra-se novamente sozinho no quarto, seus devaneios trazem a bela figura de Kagome, o que estaria fazendo naquele momento... acaba adormecendo.

Enquanto isso..........

            Kagome aprende o serviço rapidamente, está cada vez melhor nos seus deveres para com a loja, a jovem está muito contente pelo primo ter dado esta idéia. Sango está no escritório vendo a papelada como sempre o telefone toca.

            -Alo... Sesshoumaru...Alguma novidade?... Amanhã, que bom estava com saudades dele...Descobriu algo sobre você sabe quem?... Ta bom darei o recado, iremos todos... Até logo. – a jovem desliga o telefone ficando pensativa por um momento, olhou o relógio é hora de ir embora, levanta-se seguindo para a loja, as moças a aguardam para fechar.

            -Vamos Kagome, tenho novidades para você! -a jovem pronuncia enquanto para  um táxi que passava. –Inuyasha chega amanha de tarde.

            - Até que enfim eu estou morrendo de saudades dele. – a sua funcionaria  retruca  entristecendo um pouco. –Agora poderei falar o que não pude dizer.- Sango a olha curiosa.

-Mas o que é tão importante, para te deixar assim Kagome? –a moça indaga achando que a amiga fosse dizer.

-Sango, se eu te disser que eu o amo, acreditaria em mim?-a bela jovem pergunta

-Claro, por que não haveria?-a amiga responde

-Mas se ele soubesse...- kagome não consegue se conter, deixando que as lagrimas percorram seu rosto

-Se ele soubesse o que Kagome?- a jovem fita a amiga.

-Tenho uma mancha em meu passado, será que ele me perdoaria?- ela dentre lagrimas fala.

-Kagome, só ele pode te responder, não posso nem dizer nada o melhor a fazer é contar antes que outra pessoa o faça.- a jovem de olhos violeta responde colocando sua mão sobre a da amiga.

Chegaram em casa jantam, ligando um pouco a tv, mas a Kagome não estava presente, olhava perdida em seus pensamentos, da boa noite indo se deitar.

-Sango o que ela tem?- o rapaz curioso pergunta.

-Não sei Miroku, ficou contente com o retorno de Inuyasha, mas depois ficou assim triste, ela mal tocou na comida.

-E verdade ela está triste demais, é melhor irmos dormir também já são quase 11 hs..- o rapaz de cabelos curtos fala enquanto se espreguiça.

Sango também vai dormir, Kagome rolava de um lado para outro na cama não conseguiu pregar os olhos, o dia nasce Sango bate na porta imediatamente após a batida Kagome abre-a sem dar uma palavra.

-Kagome você não dormiu?–Nossa você está um trapo, quer ficar? - com um gesto a moça nega.- Então vamos.- Sango passa o dia tentando fazer com que a amiga se animasse, mas não conseguiu nada, nem que a mesma fosse almoçar.

A moça o levou para o aeroporto como havia pedido, antes de ir para a fila de embarque, o rapaz olhou-a fixamente.

-Nunca perca a doçura do olhar, a janela do coração é os olhos, esta sua transparência ainda lhe trará muita felicidade.- o rapaz alisa o rosto da jovem e parte, deixando-a ali  estática , a motorista não se conteve deixando as lagrimas caírem com o que acabara de ouvir.

-Espero que seja feliz...- estas foram as ultimas palavras que o rapaz saudoso ouviu nas horas que se sucederam até que chega ao Brasil. Após desembarcar passa pelos tramites normais, indo para o saguão achando que encontraria o motorista da empresa lhe aguardando. Para sua surpresa quem o aguardava era a Rim e Rinshu, que assim que o viu corre pa seus braços.

-Sua pestinha você veio? – o tio a pega no colo, enquanto a Rim aproximava-se, que desconfiado.

-Tem algo errado?- o rapaz indaga desconfiado.

-Não, só a Rinshu que quis vê-lo?- a cunhada tenta disfarçar o nervosismo.

-Posso sentir Rim, tem algo errado sinto o cheiro de medo. - ela nega com um gesto saindo.-Vai me levar pro escritório?

-Não, irá para sua casa. Amanha seu irmão o quer no escritório às nove horas, com todos de sua casa inclusive a garota,vou ligar para seu irmão e pedir que tragam seu carro, descanse a reunião de amanha irá ser cansativa.- calando-se o resto do caminho até que chegaram, o rapaz retirou a bagagem do porta malas, sua cunhada se despede.

-Até amanha, fala até amanha Rinshu para o titio. – Rim pede para a filha já dentro do automóvel.

-Até manha tio!  -a pequena garota sorridente se despede.

O semblante do rapaz  demonstrava  uma felicidade inigualável, permanecendo acenando até que desaparecessem de vista, pegou a mala e os pacotes e entrou na casa, indo para seu quarto desfazer a mala.  Ao entrar no quarto pode sentir o cheiro da Kagome por toda parte como se ela estivesse ali dentro naquele momento, colocando a mala sobre a cama desfazendo a mesma, ao abrir o armário vê algumas roupas da jovem, guardando o que retirou da mala como deu, o que era para lavar levou para o banheiro como sempre fazia, olhou na pia mais uma escova de dente ao lado da dele, começou a pensar como seria estar casado com ela,  ao voltar para o  quarto, olha para cama que o convida, deitou-se e falando consigo.

-Que saudades de você!- abraçou o travesseiro que Kagome dormira, adormecendo rapidamente por estar cansado da viagem.Haviam chegado algumas encomendas na loja, começaram a arruma-las nas prateleiras não perceberam a hora passar, as funcionarias já haviam ido embora só ficando a Sango e a Kagome ali.

- Pronto é a ultima peça! – a morena  fala tentando fazer com que a moça abrisse a boca, mas ela deu um sorriso amarelo ficando por isso mesmo, a jovem olha no relógio.

- Nossa! Já são 9:00 horas vamos comer alguma coisa, depois voltamos para casa. – a funcionaria afirma com um aceno, mas não deu uma palavra.Pediram o jantar no restaurante, a moça jogava a comida de um lado para o outro do prato.

 -Amiga você precisa comer, não pode ficar sem comer nada! –a moça adverte para a amiga.

-Eu não tenho fome! - as lagrimas começaram a cair sem que ela conseguisse controlar. Sango ficou com pena da amiga e a abraçou quase chorando também. -O que seria de tão terrível para fazer com que ela agisse daquela forma será que era verdade o que Sesshoumaru desconfiava!- pensou.

            -Vamos para casa.-a jovem de olhos incomuns a ajuda se levantar, pegaram um táxi e voltaram para casa, ao parar com o táxi na porta da casa o coração da kagome quase saiu pela boca quando ela viu o carro do Inuyasha parado na garagem entraram.

            -Boa noite meninas! Estava preocupado com vocês?­ – o rapaz fala ao se levantar.

            -Boa noite Miroku cadê o Inuyasha? Kagome responde a pergunta com outra.

            -Ele deve estar dormindo, eu fosse você não o acordaria, ele fica mal humorado quando viaja.- a jovem sai da sala e foi para o quarto.

            -Sango o que deu nela? – o rapaz indaga estranhando a atitude da mesma.

            -Não sei Miroku, só sei  ela tem algo para contar ao Inuyasha.- a moça responde tirando a sandália de seu pé.

            -É melhor não nos metermos, eu vou dormir boa noite! – o jovem vai para seu quarto, diminuindo os passos na porta do quarto do Inuyasha. Sango vem logo atrás e vê-o tentar ouvir por detrás da mesma.

            -E melhor você sair daí. - ela fala enquanto fecha a porta de seu dormitório.Ele também resolve ir para o dele...

            A jovem entra no quarto, o rapaz dormia abraçando seu travesseiro olhou-o por um momento e resolveu tomar banho.- Quem sabe ele acorda com o barulho da água.- pensa enquanto enche a banheira, despe-se e entra na mesma, tenta relaxar, mas começa a chorar sem parar. O rapaz ouve os ruídos ao longe despertando, murmurou.

-Nossa que horas são. -procurando o relógio. –Meia noite, nossa é tarde onde será que elas se meteram? –do banheiro a moça pode ouvi-lo, tenta abafar o choro. O jovem sentada-se na cama ao ouvir murmúrios, levantou-se indo até a porta do banheiro notando que o som ficara mais alto e a luz estava acesa, bate na porta.

-Kagome? Posso entrar? – o rapaz ainda meio sonolento pergunta.

-Pode.-a donzela responde com a voz tremula

-Por que você está chorando? – o homem indaga ajoelhando-se ao lado da banheira, acariciando-lhe a face secando as lagrimas que teimam em cair.-Alguém te tratou mal na minha ausência? – a moça nega com um aceno.- Então por que chora minha querida? – ele encosta a cabeça da jovem eu seu belo peitoral enquanto procura seus lábios, mas ela hesitou em se deixar beijar, temendo não conseguir contar.

-Inuyasha eu pres...  – a senhorita é interrompida  com o dedo dele sobre seus lábios.

-Não quero saber só quero estar com você!  - ele roça seus lábios nos dela beijando-a lentamente, a moça se entrega retribuindo o beijo puxando-o para dentro da banheira, sem parar de beija-la foi tirando a roupa com ela tentando ajudar, o beijo ia gradualmente mais intenso, os dois entram em torpor. O homem desliza seus lábios em seu belo rosto descendo até seu pescoço, enquanto suas mãos percorriam o corpo da jovem, revelando assim seus contornos, fazendo com que ela gemesse de prazer. A jovem cai sem si dos acontecimentos.

-Iie...-ela murmura

-Demo...-o rapaz sem entender.

-Não, não posso fazer isso. –a moça ofegante quase sem vos.

-Doushite?......

-Nós precisamos conversar primeiro.- a bela dama em seus braços afirma sem fôlego.

-Você está com medo? Não irei te magoar! – o rapaz a olha, a jovem vota a chorar sem parar, tentando entender ele sai da banheira enrolando-se na toalha, coloca um roupão sobre o corpo de sua amada, pega-a no colo levando-a para cama, ela chora copiosamente. Ele não sabe o que fazer simplesmente deita-se ao lado, abraçando-a firmemente para que se sinta segura, ela ainda soluçava quando adormeceu, o rapaz ficou sem entender nada o que estava acontecendo, levanta-se lentamente da cama para não acorda-la.

-Inuyasha... Trai-lo.- ela murmura enquanto ele saia.

 O homem resolve tomar um banho frio, mas as palavras de sua amada não paravam de ecoar em sua cabeça, "trai-lo". Ao acabar de se banhar deita-se novamente na cama vagarosamente.

-Eu te amo com... -a jovem torna a falar quase inaudível.

Continua.........

Dicionário:

**Doushite:** Por que?  
**Demo:** mas  
**Iie:** não  
**chikuso:** Droga


	7. capitulo 07

Capítulo 07

O sol já estava alto quando acordou em seus braços, olhava-o dormir... Passou a mão em uma mecha de seu cabelo murmurando.

-Ah se você soubesse o quanto te amo! Só gostaria de saber se me ama o suficiente para me perdoar? – a jovem nota que as orelhas  de seu amado moveram-se ao terminar de falar.

-O que eu teria que perdoar? Inuyasha indaga fitando-a. –O que esconde Kagome?  Continua olha-la, a porta do quarto foi aberta sem baterem...

-Gomen, mas nos temos que ir ao escritório, Sesshoumaru nos aguarda lá!- sango avisa com a porta entreaberta, antes de acabar de fechar a porta.-A Kagome também tem que ir!.........- sem demora todos se encontram no andar inferior........ Entram no carro, partindo para o escritório..... Havia algo errado Inuyasha podia sentir no ar.

Ao chegarem, vão direto para a sala de reuniões... Lá se encontrava, Sesshoumaru na cabeceira da mesa, Rim e Rinshu de um lado do outro e um Yokai que ninguém conhecia.Sesshoumaru está muito sério..

..

-Sente-se, vamos começar a reunião, este é o Kouga investigador particular, Inuyasha...Sango... Miroku... Kagome.  – o homem mostrava cada um com um gesto e apresentando.

-Bem o motivo da reunião é simples....-Não quero tirar conclusões precipitadas, Kagome o que você tem para nos contar?  -pergunta diretamente para a jovem, enquanto a atenção de todos a mesa é voltada para a mesma  –Ou se você preferir, entrego uma cópia deste dossiê para cada um? – a moça esta muita assustada para dizer algo, baixou a cabeça em silêncio, o homem então joga uma cópia para cada um sobre a mesa.... O primeiro foi para o Inuyasha que abriu o documento e começou á lê-lo.

Dossi

Kagome Higurashi.

Idade 20 anos.

Escolaridade superior.

Natural Tóquio.

Estado civil Casada/ viúva

Procurada por ser suspeita de matar o marido e duas esposas

Julga-se que fugiu do país local para onde foi desconhecido

Permanece no país clandestinamente, entrou no país através de um yokai chamado Naraku, cuja função é trazer estrangeiros ilegais para mão de obra escrava e prostituição.

Veio para trabalhar em um prostíbulo de luxo, cujo dono é um yokai chamado Tanaka que ficou furioso com sua fuga e a procura até hoje.

Está sendo protegida pelo Naraku e Kikyou.

Está se escondendo de Kikyou e Naraku toda vês que os vê, se desvencilha de seus perseguidores motivo desconhecido

Etc...................... Etc..............................

O Inuyasha, leu até este ponto, sua raiva era tamanha que socou a mesa quebrando-a ao meio... Virou-se contra o irmão, Rinshu pulou no colo da mãe apavorada nunca tinha visto o tio tão irado.

**-ISTO É MENTIRA!** – o rapaz afirma.**-FALA PARA ELE KAGOME!** – esperando uma resposta -**ANDA FALA LOGO!** – o sangue de youkai desperta.

-Iie, tudo isso que está ai é verdade! –calmamente a moça responde.-Eu não sabia, não queria fazer mal a ninguém especialmente a você Inuyasha!  - estava tão irado que se transformou em um youkai... Kagome permanece inerte enquanto o rapaz segue em sua direção, pronto para mata-la.

-Faça o que quiser, mereço qualquer castigo, trai você!... - Inuyasha para momentaneamente, Sesshoumaru aproxima-se lentamente por trás, temendo que o irmão atacasse a garota. O rapaz vira-se, ficando de frente ao homem.

-Foi você que armou isso, já notei que não gosta dela não é?- o rapaz começa a levantar a mão para atacar.

-Inuyasha seja razoável, ela mesma afirmou! - o homem tenta ponderar enquanto  Inuyasha parte para atacar, Kagome corre, se colocando entre os dois.

**-Pare Inuyasha é tudo verdade... Não armou nada, fiz quase tudo que está no dossiê, só não matei meu marido e nem as concubinas dele!** – o rapaz simplesmente não conseguia raciocinar, jogando-a em um canto da sala, a moça se choca contra a parede gemendo, Sango entrevêem.

**-Inuyasha pare, olhe o que fez.!** – a prima segura-o, mas ele não deu a mínima.

**-Sango não se meta!** – o youkai ordena.

**-Inuyasha olhe para mim.** – a moça corajosamente manda.

**-Já falei não se meta!** – o rapaz  começa a olhar para a jovem, que olha fixamente nos olhos transformados dele,  tenta acalma-lo falando brandamente Todos da sala estavam perplexos com a atitude de Sango, que poderia morrer ao invés disso estava de fronte dele segurando-o.

-Inuyasha preste atenção na minha voz! – a moça não queria se confrontassem na frente da criança que estava chorando muito.

-Eu não quero saber.- o youkai retruca tentando desvencilhar-se dela.

-Preste atenção, Rinshu esta aqui! – insistentemente a  prima tenta lhe trazer a razão.

-Eu quero matar, quero sentir sangue escorrer pelos meus dedos.-o rapaz cerrava suas mãos com tamanha força, que já havia se ferido com suas garras e o sangue escorria.

-Inuyasha olhe-me , o que vê? – a prima lhe pergunta.

-Calma...Muita calma. – o moço mais calmo olha em sua volta, viu Rinshu chorando e Kagome no chão.Seus olhos começaram mudar de cor, voltando a razão cai de joelhos.

-O que eu fiz, me voltei contra meu irmão e assustei minha sobrinha, sou um monstro.- o rapaz chora, Rim e Rinshu estavam ao lado da Kagome, Sesshoumaru aproximou-se tentando conforta-lo.

-Não se preocupe Inuyasha!- Inuyasha levanta a cabeça e abraça o irmão.

-Me desculpe, por assustar sua filha.- com a voz tremula o rapaz pede.

-Já falei para não se preocupar, se preocupe com a jovem.- o homem pede olhando para o lado que a Kagome caiu, Inuyasha sem acreditar no que fizera corre em direção de sua amada.

-Ela está bem? –com os olhos cheios de lagrimas ele pergunta para Rim.

-Sim, ela só ficou um pouco zonza! – a cunhada avisa.

-Kagome, me perdoe! – o rapaz pede segurando-a contra seu peito definido.

-Inuyasha eu que tenho que pedir perdão. – a moça tenta levantar-se, mas seu corpo dói e não consegue. Inuyasha a pega no colo, colocando-a sentada na cadeira.

- Eu estou tentando contar dês que você viajou, ontem não consegui. – o rapaz  tenta fazer com que fique quita enquanto vê se está ferida.

-Calma, tem tempo para fazer isso. – Sesshoumaru pondera.

-Não! Demorei tempo demais para fazer o certo!- a jovem se enche de coragem e começa a contar. - Meu marido já tinha uma certa idade, foi até minha casa e pediu a minha mãe para se casar comigo, que  em troca deu umas terras para ela e meu avo poderem se manter..... Ele matinha os costumes. Após cerimônia de casamento na noite de núpcias estava apavorada, ficou no quarto, mas não me tocou, mantinha mais cinco mulheres.... Eu era a mais jovem; uma das serviçais veio a minha casa dizendo que a primeira esposa queria conhecer-me, convidando para tomar chá.

 -Enquanto tomávamos o chá a senhora me questionava, como eu era tratada pelo homem, fui tola ao falar que era gentil e amável a mulher perdeu a razão  ,expulsando-me, nunca mais a vi .Uma das outras esposas me chamou, avisando para tomar cuidado com ela..... Sempre armava alguma para elas a ultima tinha sido pega com um serviçal sumindo em seguida.

 -Disse que não precisava se preocupar, pois não ia acontecer comigo, com o passar do tempo ele vinha mais na minha casa do que nas outras, ficávamos conversando acabei por tê-lo  como um pai e acho que era recíproco....... Passados seis meses a primeira esposa não entendia, queria que eu desse um filho para ele de qualquer jeito, mandando um jovem médico da capital vim ver, porque eu não engravidava........... para sua surpresa o medico disse casamento não tinha sido consumada, ela então começou com seu plano fez com que o médico sempre viesse para a casa, fazia ele visitar todas as esposas periodicamente para ver se caia no golpe, mas não.

- Após algum tempo, o senhor não visitava mais nenhuma de nos, a única que foi chamada fui eu quando estava doente, me disse que achava que estava sendo envenenado, mas não sabia por quem. Consegui achar o serviçal que colocava o veneno na comida, que me confessou, mas já era tarde o senhor morreu antes de saber, logo após foi uma das  esposas com uma dose letal,a mulher errou o prato seria para mim o veneno, depois fez o mesmo  com outra, a policia interveio e começou a investigar, sua serviçal esconde o frasco na minha casa, quando a policia revistou o local achou o vidro do veneno.

- Fui rápida consegui fugir por um tempo, já cansada de tanto fugir havia decidido a entregar-me ao meu destino... Encontrei um yokai, que tirava pessoas do país e pagavam depois com trabalho, aceitei. Achei que ninguém iria descobrir quem eu era nem ele soubesse.

-O youkai acompanhava-me, dês da fuga da casa. Quando nós chegamos, me contou qual era meu trabalho já que era concubina podia ser prostituta em um bordel. Aceitei, mas no primeiro dia fiquei apavorada com a possibilidade de ser possuída por um estranho.

- Fuji e quase que o cafetão me mata, mas o Inuyasha não deixou, viajou e comecei a trabalhar na loja dois dias depois fui almoçar sozinha sentei a mesa, depois de algum tempo Naraku e kikyou se sentaram à mesa dizendo que sabiam onde estava, queriam uma espada de vocês e se eu não desse para eles, iriam matar meu avô e minha mãe e meu irmão em Tóquio.... Disse a eles que não tinha acesso a casa toda e não sabia onde ela poderia estar, depois disso só recebo telefonemas perguntando se já consegui a espada, pois tento estar sempre com a Sango para ganhar tempo para tirar minha família de lá,  não ficar a mercê deles pois não quero fazer nenhum mal a vocês, bem é essa a estória.

 -Bem agora que vocês já sabem de tudo, vou partir, agradeço tudo que fizeram por mim gostaria de um dia poder retribuir, mas vou me entregar, cansei de lutar contra a maré.  –kagome levanta-se para sair, mas alguém a segura pelo braço.

-Não você não vai. - Sesshoumaru fala segurando em seu braço.- Eu falei que não queria tirar conclusões precipitadas...... Então agora você se explicou, não pode ser uma traidora como pensava. -puxou-a e a abraça.- Não vou deixar aquela gente ferir sua família, você teve coragem de contraria-los para não fazer mal a nossa, mas colocou em risco a sua, pode deixar vou dar um jeito garota.- Rim olha para o marido.

­- Vou ficar com ciúmes dela Sesshoumaru, mas têm alguém quase te esfolando vivo, querido. Sua esposa avisa divertida, Kagome não consegue parar de chorar, Inuyasha aproxima-se e a abraça.

-Kouga, pegue o primeiro vôo para Tóquio e tire a família dela das garras daquele maldito, se precisar traga-os para cá. –o empresário ordena.

-Hai!! -o homem obedece, partindo.

 -O que faremos?- o rapaz pergunta.

-Vamos tentar ser naturais como se nada tivesse acontecido. – o homem explica.

-Hai, mas se não entrar em contato dizendo que achou a espada, vão saber que nós estamos ajudando.- o jovem desenlaça sua amada.

-Pode deixar vou armar para eles, à noite irei a sua casa contar meus planos para vocês, hajam naturalmente como se nada tivesse acontecido, vamos embora. O homem coloca a mão na cintura de sua esposa, com um gesto acena para irem.

Inuyasha olha para a garotinha no colo da mãe estica o braço para pega-a, mas ela se negou.

-Filhinha o titio não está mais nervoso, não precisa ter medo. Inuyasha está com os olhos cheios de lagrimas por causa da expressão da menina, solta a Kagome e faz novamente o gesto para pagá-la, a menina passa para o seu colo, abraça-a.

- Um dia você vai entender o que aconteceu, e eu te amo viu sua pestinha vai agora com sua mãe e seu pai depois nós nos vemos. 

Continua.....


	8. Capitulo 08

Nota : Este capitulo contém cenas proibidas para menores .

Mais uma vez eu peço desculpas pela demora da atualização, além de eu estar reavisando tive problemas com o pc, mas agora acho que será mais rápido os cap pois já tenho um pela metade.

Não vou me alongar mais tenha uma boa leitura ( espero que gostem).

Capitulo08.

Todos saem da empresa como se nada houvesse acontecido, Kagome mancava um pouco, entram no carro partindo para o restaurante almoçar, estavam sentados á mesa Inuyasha estreitou o olho desconfiado.

-O que foi Inuyasha? -Sango pergunta percebendo que tem algo errado.

-Nada foi só impressão, é melhor comermos.  O rapaz sugere, terminam a refeição e vão saindo, alguém agarra o braço da Kagome fazendo com que ela pare.

-**Sua vadia te achei! ** -o youkai afirma puxando-a.

**-Deixe-a em paz seu cafetão maldito!** **-Agora eu termino o serviço que comecei no outro dia**.– seu amado a defende partindo para cima dele, Sango puxa a Kagome para longe dos dois que estão começando a brigar na rua.

**-PAREM.** -Kagome grita, mas não é ouvida. Alguns seguranças do restaurante vêm tentar apartar a briga, mas não adianta o youkai não quer parar de forma nenhuma, vai golpeando o Inuyasha, que o ataca também, não tarda a policia chega, seguraram os dois.

**-Quem começou?** – o homem uniformizado pergunta, enquanto Sango arrasta a amiga para o veiculo.

**-Miroku, vá e ajude o Inuyasha eu e a Kagome esperaremos aqui, ande logo antes que o prendam.**** –** a jovem preocupada pede para amigo ir.

Miroku, explica o que havia acontecido para um dos policiais, um dos seguranças do restaurante confirmou o que ocorrera, passado quase uma hora o youkai foi preso Inuyasha liberado.

-Quer ir ao hospital, você está sangrando. – a autoridade pergunta apontando para  onde o rapaz estava ferido.

-Não obrigado, posso ir?- o jovem indaga.

-Pode, já pegamos os dados que precisávamos este não vai incomodar por um bom tempo, já era procurado. – o homem afirma, arrastando o preso.

Inuyasha ao chegar no carro vê a Sango preocupada e Kagome chorando.

- Não agüento mais isso, minha vida é um inferno acabo tornando a vida das pessoas ao meu redor também, queria morrer! – a moça afirma entre soluços.

-Não diga isso se você morrer... Morro com você! -Inuyasha abraça sua amada beijando-a. Miroku empolga-se com a cena enlaça a Sango pela cintura, fitando-a  aproxima-se para beija-la, a jovem porém resiste momentaneamente mas logo lhe retribui.   Após um breve período se ouve um som de um tapa.

Seu...Seu hentai, sem vergonha! -Sango esbraveja, o casal que se encontra no banco da frente do veiculo continua a se beijar.

-Você se feriu?- kagome pergunta ao sentir a blusa do seu amado molhada.

-Só um pouco, não se preocupe não é nada. – voltando-se para frente, liga o carro retornando para casa.

-Sango, o telefone está tocando. -a jovem corre para atender ao telefone, enquanto eles entram calmamente na casa, Sango está ao telefone.

- Quem era Sango? -Inuyasha pergunta.

-Era o Sesshoumaru, disse que virá amanhã. – a prima responde.

-Ah, irei trocar de roupa, este cheiro de sangue e é insuportável. – o rapaz mareado avisa dirigindo-se ao quarto, avisa em voz alta para o amigo. –Miroku, tenho certeza, que se pedir-la em namoro ela aceita! - Kagome ao ouvir tais palavras decide deixar o casal sós.

-Bem...É melhor ir fazer um curativo no Inuyasha. – a jovem desconcertada resmunga saindo de fininho, entra no cômodo sem bater depara-se com óbelo rapaz de peito desnudo, olhando o ferimento no espelho que ainda sangra, pega a caixa sobre a cômoda para fazer um curativo.

- Não precisa se preocupar logo para. – o jovem explica sentando-se na cama.

-Mas foi por minha causa, deixe-me fazer algo por você! –a jovem retruca enquanto começa a limpar o ferimento e os arranhões que havia, deixa que um dos medicamentos caia, abaixando-se para apanhar.-Ai... minhas costas doem. – a moça fala enquanto massageia o local.

-Deixe-me ver Kagome. – o rapaz levanta a blusa, vê que tem varias escoriações pelas costas de sua amada.- Nossa que eu fiz! - passa a mão sobre as costas dela, lentamente sente a pele da jovem arrepiar-se com seu toque, rapidamente ele corre para o banheiro e fecha a porta.

-Está tudo bem? -a jovem indaga estranhando a ação.

-Não agüento este cheiro espe....o rapaz volta a vomitar, sua amada entra e abre o chuveiro.

-Entre debaixo d'água, te ajudo. -o jovem tenta, mas não consegue. A moça, pensa - Tenho que faze-lo parar, mas como?- ela pega uma grande mecha de cabelo dele puxa, não adianta continua mesmo assim...por fim ela abaixa-se colocando a mão em seu ferimento, que geme de dor,  dispersando a atenção dele momentaneamente, a jovem ao notar que deu certo sua atitude, permanece  pressionando até que o coloca embaixo do chuveiro.

-Desculpe-me, mas não tinha outro jeito de você parar.- a jovem pede, ele respira fundo colocando o rosto sob a água  para não sentir cheiro. Kagome apanha o sabonete e começa a passa-lo em seu tórax, ao sentir a suave toque de sua amada  ele abre os olhos e a traz para junto de seu corpo sob o chuveiro, fitando-a.

-Obrigado.-o rapaz sedutoramente agradece.

-Para quem queria sangue...  – ele não a deixa terminar de falar a abraça e dando-lhe um beijo sob a água que caia, a jovem retribui acariciando as costas de seu amado, fazendo com que gemesse abafado pelo beijo. O ósculo fica mais intenso fazendo com que eles ficassem completamente envolvidos, começa atirar sua blusa... Batem na porta , entrando a seguir.

-Inuyasha, posso entrar? – a prima invade o cômodo antes que ele responda.Kagome tenta se esconder.

-Entre Sango.-calmamente o rapaz encosta a porta.

-O que... Desculpe-me... Volto depois... – a jovem encabulada com a condição justifica.

-Pode deixar, você já entrou mesmo! – o rapaz divertidamente responde de dentro do cômodo com a porta entreaberta.

-O que me trouxe desta vez? – a jovem pergunta curiosa.

-A sacola vermelha é tua, a outra é da Kagome! -a sua amada se esquece de sua condição e tenta sair, mas ele não deixa.

-Espere ao que ela saia, ou quer que te veja assim? – o rapaz murmura.

-Gostou Sango?- o primo indaga para jovem fora do banheiro.

-Adorei vou mostrar para o Miroku, Inuyasha poderia começar a trancar a porta, eu esqueço que estão juntos, pegando sempre vocês assim! –a jovem sai do cômodo, Inuyasha fecha o chuveiro, apanha as toalhas oferecendo uma a Kagome, com a outra começa se secar também.  A moça enrola a toalha na altura dos seios, retira o resto das roupas molhadas de seu corpo, entra no quarto começando a olhar o conteúdo da sacola, ele faz o mesmo.

-Então gostou? ­– o rapaz indaga ao notar que a jovem colocava o vestido na frente de seu corpo e olhava no espelho balançando-o.

- E lindo, adorei.- a moça deslumbrada com o mesmo afirma.

 Inuyasha caminha até a porta, trancando-a para que ninguém os incomodasse, liga o rádio, uma melodia suave tocava naquele momento.

-O experimente. – o jovem pede para sua amada.

 -Depois... – a voz da jovem mal passou de um sussurro enquanto colocava o vestido sobre a cadeira, se aproximando dele.

-Não esqueci estes olhos em nenhum momento durante a viagem você sabia?- o rapaz lhe diz enquanto acaricia seus cabelos, eles dançavam a musica que tocava baixinho.

-Eu, ficava imaginando como seria ter você em meus braços. –a jovem murmura.

 O homem abaixou-se um pouco, roçando seus lábios nos dela, que retribui com um beijo, ele pode sentir o coração disparar junto com o dela, a pega no colo colocando-a na cama, deitando-se ao seu lado.Cada vez mais ofegante, seu coração parecia sair pela boca, abriu a toalha revelando o corpo de sua amada, lentamente.

-Confie em mim.... – ele murmura.

A jovem consente com um gesto, retirando a toalha que cobria seu amado, entregando-se ao jogo de sedução que lhe impõe, olha-o sedutoramente sentindo-se segura de seus atos. Ele se coloca sobre o belo corpo da jovem agora desnudo,sentindo o calor que dele emanava, percorrendo as curvas ali reveladas com seus lábios, pescoço,seios, abdômen e coxas mordiscando e deslizando sua língua sobre os mesmos.

A jovem em êxtase, coloca suas mãos sobre as belas madeixas do rapas, como forma de suplica para que ele não parasse com seu jogo, enquanto murmura dentre gemidos o nome de seu amante, que desliza sua mão até sua feminilidade.

Sua amada geme com o prazer que ele lhe proporciona, puxando-o para si, tomando-lhe um beijo ávido, enquanto as mãos da garota percorrem as costas definidas do rapaz , detendo-se em sua cintura aconchegando-o entre suas pernas, tentando senti-lo dentro de si.O rapaz, porém, não conseguia mais continuar com sua sedução, toca-lhe mais profundamente, fazendo com que a bela moça profira um pequeno grito de prazer, arranhando as costas de seu amante.

Invadiu-a.

Tomou para si a pureza que ela lhe oferecida, sua amada beija-o avidamente enquanto seu prazer era saciado. Assim,  ele torna seus movimentos, gradativamente, mais rápidos, ela completamente entorpecida pelo êxtase morde-lhe o ombro próximo ao pescoço, com avidez para não gritar, pois o clímax  de ambos já se fazia presente. Extasiado, o amante deixa que seu corpo descanse sobre o dela, enquanto a beija, seus sentidos ainda um tanto perturbados pelo que houve anteriormente, leva um breve momento para sentir o cheiro salgado de lagrimas de sua amada.

-Eu lhe machuquei? – o rapaz pergunta baixinho em seu ouvido, deslizando para a cama.

-Não.  – a jovem responde desvencilhando dele.

- Devia ter me controlado! – ele demonstra preocupação.

-Não é isso, eu o queria também, é uma tristeza no coração... um vazio.  -ela responde virando-se de lado e se encolhendo.

-Você esta com medo? – seu amado tenta entender.

-Não sei explicar o que estou sentindo, sinto um vazio, ao mesmo tempo medo, e essa vontade de chorar que não consigo controlar.­ -a moça responde entre soluços.

-Venha deite-se aqui! – aconchegando-a sobre seu peito. -Tente dormir cuidarei de você não se preocupe! – o jovem deixa o quarto na penumbra, acariciando seus negros cabelos, percebe que seu choro cessa, aos poucos o corpo da moça relaxa e sua respiração fica calma e compassada ela adormeceu...

 Ele acha que esta tudo bem adormece, com sua amada em seus braços ...

Continua.............


	9. Capitulo 09

15/7/2004 00:39:07

Tive um pequeno bloqueio no outro fic, dificultando ainda mais a evolução deste, mas hoje tomei coragem e não larguei dele até que conseguisse termina-lo.

Bem ....desta vez não demorei tanto, espero que gostem do capitulo -

Quanto aos personagens.....eu só os pego emprestados da verdadeira dona hehehe.

Bem não vou mais incomodar com blábláblá vamos ao capitulo.

Capitulo 09

-Venha deite-se aqui! – aconchegando-a sobre seu peito. -Tente dormir cuidarei de você não se preocupe! – o jovem deixa o quarto na penumbra, acariciando seus negros cabelos, percebe que seu choro cessa, aos poucos o corpo da moça relaxa e sua respiração fica calma e compassada  enfim ela adormecera...

 O rapaz acha que esta tudo bem adormeceu, com sua amada em seus braços ...

 Eram duas horas da manhã quando o rapaz desperta com o locutor falando a vinheta da rádio e o horário, tateia cama em busca do corpo de sua amada, mas foi em vão,  ascendeu a luz  olhando no  banheiro, não estava lá ao se virar notou que o vestido não se encontrava na cadeira, resolveu procura-la pela casa.

Ao chegar próximo a sala, sentiu um vento gelado e um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha, notando a porta aberta atravessou a mesma, viu sua amada ajoelhada sob a árvore do quintal, a jovem levantou os braços com algo em punho que brilhou com a luz da lua, novamente um arrepio lhe subiu a espinha ao notar que era de algo de metal.****

**-KAGOME, NÃAOO !!! ** - o jovem grita enquanto corre até a garota, rapidamente ele agarra a faca pelo fio, tomando-a da mão dela.

**-Tá louca?...** – ele indaga ficando frente à moça, percebe que ela esta com o olhar vazio, parado e inexpressivo.**- Kagome o que deu em você?... - **pegou-a no colo, retornando para dentro da casa, Sango e Miroku estão chegando quando o rapaz passa pela porta.

-O que está acontecendo? Ta gritando com quem Inuyasha?-Sango pergunta ainda esfregando os olhos e bocejando.

-Com a Kagome ou você não ouviu ele gritar o nome? - Miroku  pergunta para a Sango, prestando mais atenção no amigo.

-Kagome, fale comigo?- Inuyasha a chacoalha tentando obter uma reposta, ajoelha-se na frente dela, colocando a faca no chão.

-Inuyasha o que ela tem? -Sango indagou aproximando-se do casal.

-Sango eu não sei, a achei no quintal tentando se matar, já estava assim.- o desespero do rapaz era nítido.

-É o que você provoca nas mulheres, ou elas tentam te matar ou se matam. -Miroku soltou a piada inoportuna.

-Miroku cale essa boca e liga para o Sesshoumaru, peça para trazer a Rim talvez ela saiba o que a Kagome tem.- Inuyasha esbraveja, querendo pular no pescoço do amigo pelo infeliz comentário.

-Kagome, o que foi?- o rapaz  pergunta ao ouvir a jovem sussurrar. -O que foi, repete? – ele pediu.

-Eu não posso...Mas tenho que matar o Inuyasha! –a jovem responde, fazendo com que todos possam ouvi-la.

-O que foi que ela falou?- Sango pergunta apavorada.

-Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru falou que logo estará aqui, o que foi Sango está com cara de quem viu o fantasma da ópera?- o rapaz que não ouviu o comentário indaga

-Ela falou...- a jovem responde perplexa.

-Lógico que falou ela não é muda.-­ o rapaz responde divertido, alheio a seriedade das palavras da jovem em questão.

...-Quer matar o Inuyasha...-Sango termina de falar quase sem voz.

Kagome levanta a mão depositando-a no rosto do Inuyasha, sente o calor de sua face, ele inclina a cabeça sentindo melhor o seu toque.

-Kagome, minha Kagome por que? –o rapaz indaga olhando-a sem entender, a jovem  mantém o olhar vazio sem sentimentos.

-Fuja...Ou... Me... Mate.- sua amada gagueja, uma lagrima cai de seus olhos.

-Eu o quê? – o rapaz indaga sentindo uma dor cortar seu coração, às palavras entraram em seu peito como se fosse uma lâmina de uma faca.A jovem se inclina pegando  a faca do chão, ele percebeu seu movimento mesmo assim não tentou tira-la, simplesmente a abraçou e murmurou.

­­

-Faça o que tem que fazer, não me importo! –  o rapaz  deixa que sua amada coloque a lâmina em seu pescoço, a jovem estava tremula como se lutasse com sigo mesma.

-Não posso, não quero.  –a jovem murmura, o fio da faca já havia ferido a carne e o sangue começara a escorrer.Sango estava apavorada, Miroku sem reação não entendia o que tava assistindo.

-Inuyasha não a deixe fazer isso.- Sango fica irritada com a inércia do primo parte para cima da Kagome, tirou a faca da jovem com uma das mãos e com a outra dá um soco certeiro, fazendo com que a jovem perca a consciência.

-Sango não... –os dois pronunciaram juntos, sem que pudessem segura-la, Miroku estava perplexo com a cena que estava presenciando.

-Leve-a para o quarto até que o Sesshoumaru chegue. – a prima ainda irritada sugere.

 Inuyasha faz o sugerido, ao retorna para sala sente uma presença do lado de fora da casa, o rapaz parte em busca do que sente, fica por alguns momentos observando ao recuar para a casa, Sango e Miroku estão olhando o jovem do lado de fora da mesma, Sango arregalou os olhos ao ver a figura atrás do Inuyasha, que notou o susto de sua prima e se virou novamente.

­

- O que esta fazendo aqui sua...-irritado o rapaz indaga mas sendo interrompido por ela.

-É assim que você me recebe? –irônica a jovem pergunta.-Essa inútil não conseguiu fazer o trabalho, pois bem eu mesma farei, quero a tessaiga em troca da Kagome, te dou 24 horas para pensar enquanto isso ela estará conosco. – a mulher gargalha após terminar de falar.

-Sango, veja se a Kagome está no quarto. – o rapaz preocupado com sua amada pede.

-Deixe de ser burro Inuyasha o corpo dela ta lá, mas a alma dela é minha prisioneira, se ela te matar eu a libertarei ou você me da a espada e a empresa em troca... Pense, mas não demore eu posso me irritar e acabo logo com o sofrimento dela....seu fraco inútil... – a mulher termina de falar e foi andando calmamente até que some em meio à escuridão.

­

-Maldição o que eu faço?  -  o rapaz fala consigo  mesmo enquanto adentra na casa.-Não posso pedir que meu irmão entregue a empresa assim de mão beijada...- cabisbaixo senta-se no sofá, Sango volta do quarto.

-Ela esta lá, não queria nem falar, mas parece morta! – a jovem afirma chorando, Miroku a consola.

-Não chore querida, ela não está morta a sua alma está com a Kikyou.-o rapaz aproveita para acaricia-la.

Inuyasha permanece sentado no sofá, lutando com seus pensamentos que não são poucos, queria a Kagome de volta a espada a empresa não era nada. -O que devo fazer?  Pergunta-se em voz alta. Alheio o rapaz não nota que seu irmão havia chegado e o Miroku havia saído para encontra-lo no portão, já contara todos os acontecimentos antes de sua chegada.

-Vai fazer o que pedem...- o recém chegado indaga.

-Miroku eu não posso tem meu irmão e...Sesshoumaru? – o rapaz se assusta ao atinar de quem era a voz que ouvira, olhando rapidamente para a entrada da casa.

-Faça o que seu coração manda. -Sesshoumaru responde ao irmão com sua esposa ao lado fazendo um gesto afirmativo.

-Não posso fazer isso.- o jovem replica voltando a fitar o chão.

-Por que não?- Sesshoumaru indaga ao irmão cabisbaixo.

-Deve haver outro jeito, não pode ser assim é sempre tudo tão difícil para mim, primeiro a kikyou depois o ferimento e agora isso, deve ser alguma maldição? – o rapaz lamenta-se olhando o chão, Rim o olha incrédula ele voltou a ser um derrotado, como quando saiu do hospital ficava pelos cantos da casa lamuriando por não ter morrido, não queria mais viver, até que lentamente ele foi voltando.quando Rinshu nascera  sua melhora fora significativamente mais rápido , retornando a ser forte e decidido como antes.

-Inuyasha... Não perca as esperanças, depois da tempestade sempre vem a bonança.- a jovem coloca a mão sobre seu ombro e continua...- Onde ela está, vamos ver se posso fazer algo...

 Eles seguem até o cômodo onde a jovem se encontra.Rim olhou analisou um pouco, abaixou-se murmurou algo no ouvido da moça prostrada, percebeu-se uma pequena mudança em sua fisionomia.

-Inuyasha fique com ela... Ela pode sentir sua presença aqui, vou buscar o livro de magia. – a mulher avisa enquanto sai do cômodo, segurando o punho de seu marido, seguem para o cômodo onde estiveram anteriormente. -Querido, poderia pegar o livro no carro para mim? Obrigado.- o homem parte em busca do que ela pedira.

-Sango tem café? - Saímos tão rápido que não deu tempo de nada.- a mulher indaga, bocejando logo a seguir.- Logo o dia irá amanhecer e poderemos pensar com mais clareza. -Sango acena com a cabeça em sinal de afirmação enquanto adentra a cozinha seguida pela meia prima

-Está aqui o livro, quer mais alguma coisa?Madame...- o homem indaga divertidamente  enquanto entra no cômodo onde as mulheres se encontravam.

- Obrigado querido! –sua esposa lhe responde, achando engraçado o gracejo do mesmo.

-Acho que vou ficar com o Inuyasha um pouco ele pode estar precisando de alguém para conversar.- o homem começa a se dirigir para o outro cômodo.

-Querido, deixe-o sozinho com a Kagome só ele pode traze-la de volta. –Ela afirma.

-Mas... Você não pediu o livro para desfazer o feitiço?-o homem confuso indaga.

-Não querido, só o amor, a confiança e dualidade poderão desfazer este feitiço. – a jovem lhe explica calmamente. -Eu só irei enfraquecer a miko, para que Kagome possa ouvir seu irmão, depois é com casal. – a mulher jogou um beijo para seu amado, abrindo o livro, Sango a fitava sem entender do que falava voltando a passar o que lhe fora pedido.

 Sesshoumaru por sua vez retoma seu caminho, Miroku estava sentado no sofá praticamente dormindo sentado, o homem que acabara de entrar na sala, não pode se conter dando um susto no rapaz.

-E então... –ele pergunta colocando a mão no ombro do moço, que deu um pulo  ficando de pé.

- Ah, Sesshoumaru não faz isso quase me matou do coração. –o rapaz replica mas logo começam a conversar, sobre a Sango e coisas que não tinham haver com o ocorrido.Enquanto isso Rim tomava café enquanto folhava o livro a procura de alguma coisa que Sango não sabia o que era.

-Rim, eu entendi direito, ela quase o matou como poderia ficar perto dele sem fazer o mesmo?- a jovem confusa indaga.

-Sango, agora a batalha é espiritual, ela terá que juntar forças para vencer a miko. ­ -a mulher explica calmamente.

-Mas como poderia, ela teria que ser uma sacerdotisa para vencer a kikyou? –a jovem questiona, ainda em entender.

-Sango, a Kagome tem alguns atributos iguais aos meus.- ela continua a explicação.

-Ela é miko?­ – a moça indaga.

-Quase, ela só não foi criada para ser, mas está em seu sangue.- a mulher termina, voltando a olhar o livro.

-Ah... –Sango  calou-se para que ela pudesse continuar o que começara.

Já havia se passado 4 horas desde o acontecido, Miroku dormia profundamente no sofá, Sango cochilava debruçada na mesa, Sesshoumaru estava meio que dormindo na poltrona, Rim pegou outro café, a caneta e papel. Tomando aos poucos o café enquanto escrevia.Levantando-se repentinamente da cadeira, Sango acordou com o som da cadeira, Sesshoumaru também e já estava de pé esperando pela esposa.

-É chegada a hora, a batalha vai começar!  - Ela diz enquanto segue para o outro cômodo seguida por Sango, Miroku dormia pesadamente sem tomar conhecimento de nada.

**Continua.................**

Aqui termino o capitulo com alguns agradecimentos pelos reviews .........

**Lily: **espero que este cap não esteja confuso como o anterior, e agradeço por comentar.

**Tici-chan:** bem eu mudei sim um pouco o fic, mas espero que ache que a mudança tenha sido para melhor acho que não demorei tanto desta vez.

**Lari-chan:** obrigada pelas palavras de incentivo.

**Dark-Asuka:** espero que não tenha demorado tanto, mas tive alguns problemas de bloqueio como expliquei no começo.

**Alize Minamino:**  respondendo sua pergunta não gosto do casal, mas os coloco so para separa-los depois " risada malévola".

**_Rina Inverse:_**_ obrigada pela dica._

**Kagome-sama:** **Kyouyama-chan:** **Stefania:**_obrigada!_

**Nika: ** não se preocupe quanto o sofrimento da jovem em questão, logo ela estará sorrindo como se tivesse visto passarinho verde .

**Tici-chan: **sim já me acostumei  heheheh ainda mais depois que coloquei banda larga ficou mais fácil ainda.

 Por enquanto é só, até o próximo capítulo

Já-ne

****


	10. Capitulo 10

Nota: obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando o fic, e aproveito para me desculpar pela demora em postar este capitulo, é que estive estudando, trabalhando sabe como é... filhos casa etc.

Bem sem mais delongas vamos ao capitulo .'

Ps: desculpem-me o capitulo curto, tentarei que o próximo seja maior.

Capitulo 10.

Inuyasha estava do lado da cama, segurando a mão de sua amada, mas o cansaço lhe vencera cochilou. Ouvia alguém lhe chamar, pedindo ajuda reconhecendo imediatamente que se tratava de sua amada, porém o rapaz era incapaz de achá-la, corria de um lado para outro sem saber de onde vinha a sua voz. Entrando em pânico, ficou ofegante e o suor escorria por sua face, escutou um grito, instintivamente ele chama pela jovem, acordando com o som de sua própria voz.

_-kagome._ –dissuadido olhou sua amada ao seu lado, notando as lagrimas caem pelo canto de seus olhos. O jovem estava todo molhado e respirava fundo como se tivesse corrido muito. -Foi um sonho?- perguntou-se em voz alta, Rim está chegando na porta seus sentidos estão alertas, pode sentir seu odor.

_-Entre Rim. _– o rapaz pediu antes que a garota batesse na porta.

_- O que foi?_- a mulher indagou ao entrar e notar o estado de seu cunhado.

_-Sei lá, acho que sonhei... Mas era tão real.._. –o moço respondeu enquanto levantava da cama, pegou uma camisa e em seguida adentrou no banheiro. Sesshoumaru está na porta juntamente com Sango.

_- Sango, por favor, faça um chá com as ervas que deixei sob mesa_. – Rim pediu para a prima

_-Hai..._ - a jovem respondeu e regressou à cozinha. Sesshoumaru sentou-se na cadeira aguardando que Inuyasha retornasse do banheiro. O rapaz lavou seu rosto e se olhou no espelho, pode sentir o suor escorrendo pela nuca e percorreu-lhe a espinha, trocou a camisa regressando ao seu aposento.

_-Rim o que descobriu?_ – curioso o rapaz questionou sentando-se na cama, gesticulando para que ela fizesse o mesmo.

_-Bem Inuyasha... _- começou receosa. _–Você a ama?_ –a mulher indagou.

_-Eu... Não... Sei. - balbuciou. - Meus sentimentos estão um tanto confuso, sinto um carinho muito grande por ela..._

_-Bem Inuyasha só um grande amor pode reverter o feitiço... E acho que você está apto para fazê-lo._

_-Nani?_- confuso indagou.

_-Você não estava sonhando, sua ligação com esta jovem é maior do que pode imaginar, sua alma foi de encontro à dela. _– a mulher explicou em tom misterioso.

_-Por isso era tão real... Pude sentir seu cheiro._ –Sango interrompeu ao entrar no cômodo com o que lhe fora pedido.

_-Rim o chá que me pediu._ –a jovem entregou para a prima.

_-Tem certeza?_ – Rim indagou ao entregar a caneca ao rapaz.

-_Tenho. _- respondeu firme e começou a tomar o chá.

_-Não sei o que você ira encontrar lá é melhor que leve algo para se defender._ - a mulher recomendou.

_-Como vou levar comigo?_

_-Pegue-a e segure em sua mão, mas cuidado se em qualquer momento você se ferir ou a Kagome, vocês terão este ferimento em seus corpos._ - a mulher advertiu o rapaz rapidamente procurou a tessaiga sob a cama, apanhou e depositou ao seu lado,

Sesshoumaru permaneceu sentado no mesmo lugar e Sango observou-os fixamente.

-_Não acredito que a deixa ai._ – seu irmão contestou.

_-Queria que deixasse debaixo do travesseiro?_ – o rapaz indagou em tom divertido.

_-Querido, Sango podem nos deixar a sós?_ – Rim olhou para ambos e percebeu que estes não gostaram de seu pedido.

_-Bem Inuyasha se aconchegue, segure a mão dela e a tessaiga e tente relaxar. _– a mulher se levantou para logo sentar se no chão, começou recitar um mantra enquanto ascendia uns incensos. Podia-se ouvir o mantra da sala, Sango ameaçou de levantar-se Sesshoumaru a repreendeu com o olhar.

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

_-Deixe Sango, ela sabe o que faz._ – o homem de madeixas prateadas aconselhou, cruzando os braços sobre peito e fechou os olhos para esconder sua preocupação,

Miroku continuou a dormir como uma pedra no sofá.

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**

Rim olhou para o Inuyasha que luta contra o efeito do chá.

_- Não se preocupe Inuyasha nada acontecerá, somente ouça minha voz._ –a mulher para momentaneamente de recitar, assim que terminou a frase o recomeçou.O moço faz o que foi pedido e em seguida começou a relaxar...

Abriu os olhos, olhou a sua volta se dando conta que não estava mais em sua cama, notando que em sua mão se encontrava a espada - Não é que ela tinha razão. – resmungou, ouviu um choro baixinho, mas não identificava de onde vinha, tentava farejar o odor da jovem, mas tudo fora em vão.

_-Kagome...-_ ao chamar-la o choro cessou.

Agora o silêncio impera, podia-se ouvir um alfinete cair no chão, começou a caminhar em meio à escuridão sem rumo. O silêncio fora quebrado com gemidos, fazendo com que ele acelerasse o passo, deparou-se com uma cena já vivida algo que gostaria de esquecer, o dia que pegara a kikyou o traindo teve o mesmo sentimento mundano que naquele dia, a briga com o youkai a kikyou partindo para cima dele com sua espada e desferindo o golpe.

A cena lhe era real a ponto de sentir a lâmina cortar-lhe a carne, instintivamente levou a mão em seu abdômen, notou o sangue escorrendo-lhe por entre os dedos abateu-se de joelhos como fizera há anos atrás. Havia um turbilhão de coisas ocorrendo em seu redor, o que acontecera no hospital e toda a luta para mantê-lo vivo. O rapaz assistia tudo como se fosse um expectador cerrou os olhos respirou fundo, se lembrou das palavras da cunhada e os abriu novamente, tudo que momentos antes eram presente no local desaparecera.

O choro recomeçou, porém mais alto, caminhava em meio à escuridão, gritos sobressaiam sobre os lamentos. Sua visão prejudicada acaba por tropeçar em algo, se ajoelhou tateando para sentir o que encontrava no caminho foi deslizando sua mão, era um corpo pequeno como ao de criança empenhou-se um pouco, pode ver o rosto da pequena Rinshu com sua espada encravada no peito, o tio não acreditava. **_–, Nããoo, Não posso ter feito isso._**

Abraçou o corpo sem vida da garotinha linda chorando, se levantou trazendo-a em seus braços e caminhou com o mesmo, rapidamente a pequenina foi se tornando pesado até que não agüentou e depositou no chão, olhando novamente era uma pedra que estava aonde teria que estar o corpo. _–Droga, vou cair todas às vezes, não posso esquecer as palavras da Rim._ – falou consigo mesmo continuando a caminhar enquanto os gritos eram ouvidos que pareciam vir de todos os lados, viu uma imagem se formar em sua frente era a Kagome, mas era real ou mais uma ilusão.

Estava toda encolhida e chorava muito o rapaz abaixou-se, colocou a mão em seu ombro que ao sentir o toque, se esquivou do mesmo – Kagome sou eu não tenha medo. – Explicou-se repetindo o gesto, a jovem o observou, no entanto tinha algo errado com a moça não, pois esta não o encarava nos olhos, mesmo assim ele não se importou a ajudá-la a levantar-se, abraçando-a. - Te encontrei minha querida. –Sem se dar por conta que a jovem trazia consigo um punhal, Inuyasha afastou-se um pouco para olhá-la, não acreditou ao ver que abraçava a kikyou.

Rapidamente ela cravou o punhal sob suas costelas, não dando tempo para que ele se esquive do golpe. -Mas como pode?- balbuciou antes de prostrar-se no chão.

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

Rim estava de olhos fechados recitando o mantra, quando de repente ouviu o barulho de gotas caindo sobre o tapete, vagarosamente abriu os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que Sesshoumaru abriu a porta.

_-O que está acontecendo senti...-_sem terminar a frase, pois notou o sangue escorrendo do corpo do irmão.

_-Eu o avisei para tomar cuidado, espero que volte logo._ -a mulher retrucou colocando uma toalha sobre o ferimento e apertando tentando estancar o sangue que saía.

_-Droga não trouxe a espada._ - Sesshoumaru esbravejou em tom desesperado.

_-Vá buscar e chame a Sango para segurar a toalha, preciso continuar_... Anda logo, vá. –o homem de madeixas prateadas logo chegou à sala, pediu para a prima ir até o quarto, Miroku acordou em meio à confusão.

_-Miroku fique de guarda terei que sair!_

_-Hã o que?-_ gaguejou confuso.

_-Não tenho tempo para explicar faça o que pedi!_ -rapidamente se retirou partindo em busca da espada.

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

Sango adentrou no cômodo e antes que a jovem assimilasse os acontecimentos ela pediu:

_-Sango segure aqui, não faça perguntas ande..._ –Sango colocou suas mãos no lugar das de Rim e retomou o que parou com mais avidez que antes.

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

Enquanto isso, Inuyasha estava de joelhos segurando o punhal encravado em seu corpo desta vez não era uma visão, olhou novamente para a imagem da kikyou, apoiou-se na espada levantando-se e olhando firmemente para a imagem a sua frente.

**_-Sua maldita... Vou acabar com você!_** –ergueu a espada desferindo um golpe certeiro, logo após o movimento a imagem começou a ficar fora de foco e pode ver a Kagome se encolhendo esperando o mesmo parou assim que notou seu erro, chegando a cortar-lhe seu braço que estava em posição de defesa.

_-Kagome?_ –o algoz perguntou desconfiado. A jovem olhou em seus olhos e assim suas duvidas dissiparam-se.

_-Inuyasha... Está ferido._ –sua amada afirmou colocando a mão sobre o ferimento juntamente com a dele.

_-Não importa te achei, e sei que é você._ – respondeu esboçando um sorriso em meio à dor, o sangue começou a lhe escorrer pelo canto da boca agora, o rapaz respirava com dificuldade e seus passos não eram mais precisos. -Vamos para casa. –concluiu.

**o****/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/**

_-Rim, deu certo olha ele esta sorrindo_. –Sango afirmou fazendo com que a mulher se levantasse rapidamente para verificar se a Kagome saiu do transe.

_-Inuyasha..._ –sussurrou se sentando na cama repentinamente e colocando a mão no ferimento em seu braço, olhou em volta e viu Rim parada ao seu lado, seu amado e Sango tentando estancar seu sangramento, a jovem tenta levantar-se mas Rim a impediu pegando uma toalha e cobrindo-lhe o ferimento.

-_Fique deitada! Logo ele irá acordar, não se preocupe._

_-Rim, não é melhor chamar uma ambulância?-_Sango perguntou aflita.

_-Não... Precisa...Kagome onde ela está Itai! Menos Sango está doendo._ – proferiu observando que a Sango estava quase sobre ele.

_-Desculpe Inuyasha me empolguei._ – a moça justificou pressionando com cautela o ferimento. O enfermo a viu sorrindo ao lado, porém com algumas lagrimas caindo.

_-Sua chorona, eu estou bem não se preocupe logo estarei de pé._ -afirmou fitando a bandagem mal feita no braço da jovem.

_-Não foi nada só um arranhão!_ –ela assegurou.

O moribundo fechou os olhos, gemeu e soltando um último suspiro, Sango arregalou os olhos afastando-se, Rim rodeia a cama colocando a mão em seu pescoço tentando achar o pulso dele. Kagome ao compreender o que aconteceu se joga sobre seu peito chorando e gritando.

_- Não morra!._ –desesperada bateu em seu tórax, o chacoalha, mas em vão, seu amado não se movia , com a confusão Miroku entrou no quarto e notou que o amigo estava morto, as lagrimas acumulavam-se em seus olhos uma cai sobre sua face, permaneceu estático. Sango se virou para ele com as mãos ensangüentadas chorando incessantemente e o abraça.

_-Ele está morto Miroku._ –a jovem inconformada falou em meio aos soluços, Rim é a única aparentemente calma, pois se retirou do cômodo seguindo para a sala a espera do marido que demorava a chegar, caminhava de um lado para outro preocupada.

_- Por que demora tanto?_ –se perguntou em voz alta.

Ouviu um veiculo parar bruscamente, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas assim que o viu parado na soleira da porta com a espada em sua mão.

_-O que foi?..._ –o seu amado perguntou, antes que terminasse a frase sua esposa o abraçou em prantos murmurou.

_-Ele morreu!..._

Continua...

Agradeço a todas as reviws deixadas e a todos que estão acompanhando este meu devaneio, espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo.

Agradeço especialmente a **megawinsone**por revisar este capitulo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Nota:** Desculpem novamente minha demora em escrever este capitulo Como eu já havia me explicado anteriormente fica corrido para mim, mas mesmo assim tento me desdobrar para escrever.

Bem espero que eu compense a demora com o tamanho do capitulo, já que este ficou um pouco maior do que eu esperava.

Ops ...eu já ia me esquecendo este capitulo não é aconselhável para menores.

Capitulo 11

-... morr..?... –ao discernir o que sua esposa falou, correu até o cômodo onde seu irmão se encontrava jaz na cama, afastou Sango e Miroku no qual estavam próximos da entrada. Kagome se assustou com a tempestuosa entrada, saiu de sobre o falecido presumindo que o primogênito iria atacá-la, pois estava prestes a desferir o golpe com a espada, a jovem acabou caindo no chão e afastou-se até que encostou à parede ficando em posição de defesa a espera de seu algoz, escutou o som do aço cortar o ar. Curiosa por não sentir a lamina tocar sua pele, notou que estava inerte com a espada apoiada no chão, a moça se levantou ao perceber uma aura azulada formar-se em torno do corpo de seu amado ali sem vida, aproximou-se um pouco.

Todos estavam ao redor da cama como se aguardassem um milagre, Sesshoumaru permaneceu de olhos fechados como se não quisesse ver nada, mas tentava ouvir o som do coração de seu irmão tornar a bater, aquela aura ficou forte ao ponto de ferir os olhos dos espectadores, lentamente dissipou-se e o rapaz ainda se mantinha na mesma condição, Sesshoumaru dissuadido jogou a espada num canto, se retirando com a visão turva pelas lagrimas que se formavam... De repente Inuyasha começou a tossir e engasgar e logo a seguir abriu seus olhos.

-Por que estão chorando? –o rapaz perguntou com um leve sorriso em seu rosto. Kagome se jogou em seus braços em prantos, Sango e Miroku estavam embasbacados, Sesshoumaru pegou a mão da esposa recolheu a espada e ausentou-se do quarto com um pequeno sorriso de satisfação nos lábios.

-Venha Sango, Miroku, vamos deixá-los a sós eu explico o que aconteceu. –eles saíram do quarto deixando o casal, seguindo para a cozinha e o Sesshoumaru começou a explicar o que aconteceu, enquanto isso no cômodo.

-Eu acabei lhe ferindo. –o rapaz olhou para o braço de sua amada que estava com uma toalha sobre o ferimento, delicadamente pousou sua mão na mesma.

-Mas você estava morto, como é possível? –admirada a jovem levantou a blusa em busca de seu ferimento, deposita sua mão onde deveria conter o mesmo.

-Esta espada pode devolver a vida. –o rapaz responde mal tendo tempo de se afastar da jovem, corre até o banheiro.

-Não, vai começar tudo outra vez. –a mulher retrucou ao perceber que ele se ajoelhou em frente o vaso sanitário. Começou a enrolar os lençóis e as toalhas sujas de sangue, entrou no banheiro tirou-lhe a camiseta e a juntou com a trouxa e depositou a mesma no banheiro do corredor, regressou para ao cômodo notando-o parado fitando-a.

-Seu vestido, está todo sujo.

-Nada que água e sabão não limpe. –a jovem retrucou com um pequeno sorriso em sua face, enquanto impulsionava a porta por traz dela encostando-a, manteve seus braços para traz enquanto deslizava o zíper de seu vestido, deixando-o logo a seguir escorregar por entre os ombros...

Já era meio dia, todos sentados á mesa tomando uma xícara de chá enquanto esperavam que o casal descesse. Sesshoumaru mandou o Miroku ir chamá-los, Sango balançou a cabeça como se tivesse sido sua pior escolha, não demorou e se ouviu um estrondo de algo caindo, logo após Miroku surgiu na cozinha manquitolando com a mão nas costas.

-Eles já vão vir, Itai ! –o rapaz retruca enquanto sentava-se.

-Eu falei para chamá-los e não invadir o quarto, seu hentai. -Sesshoumaru mal conseguiu falar, pois estava rindo juntamente com os outros.

Momentos depois...

**-Quem mandou este hentai ir nos chamar?** –Inuyasha entrou na cozinha parecendo um cachorro louco espumando pela boca de raiva, Miroku rapidamente tenta se proteger nas costas do Sesshoumaru.

-Eu o mandei chama-los e não para entrar no quarto. - o homem responde secando as lagrimas que escorriam de seus olhos. - Vocês conhecem uma invenção chamada fechadura? –depois de dizer isso o homem não se conteve, aquilo mais parecia uma sátira ao invés de um equivoco.

**-****O que você quer Sesshoumaru?**-Inuyasha mais irritado pela piada feita pelo fato decorrido, indagou praticamente pulando no pescoço do irmão.

-Vamos almoçar em casa, a Rinshu nos espera. –o primogênito respondeu tentando se controlar do ataque de riso.

-Vamos, eu tenho outra escolha? – o garoto respondeu em tom de pouco caso retornando ao seu aposento onde sua amada se encontrava.

Eles passaram o resto do dia na casa de Sesshoumaru, almoçaram tomaram um licor depois do almoço na sala de estar conversaram muito sobre os acontecimentos daquele dia já deveria ser umas seis horas da tarde quando o telefone tocou, Sesshoumaru se trancou no escritório e lá permaneceu por pelo menos trinta minutos, os convidados tentavam disfarçar, mas o nervosismo sobre o teor da conversa era nítido dentre eles, o anfitrião abriu a porta retornando a presença dos mesmos, o silencio foi imediato quando o homem adentrou o cômodo, tentavam adivinhar o que iria dizer...

-Já está tudo resolvido... Os canalhas foram presos. –o anfitrião divulgou serenamente enquanto se sentava no sofá, quebrando o suspense da sala.

-Mas quem foi preso? –Miroku indaga como se não estivesse presente nos acontecimentos da madrugada.

-Ah seu baka, quem poderia ter sido preso? Sango inquiriu.

-Sei lá quem poderia ter itai...-o rapaz tenta responder mas levou uma cotovelada no estomago pela sua ingenuidade, pois Sango estava sentada ao seu lado.

-Como você conseguiu? -Inuyasha indaga curioso.

-Denuncia anônima... ao menos isso funciona neste país... -esboçou um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.

-Bem está ficando tarde, melhor nós irmos embora. –Inuyasha advertiu desanimadamente.

-Onii-chan você está de folga por uma semana, esqueceu?

-Primeiro não me chame assim, segundo a Kagome trabalha e eu não vou ficar em casa com esse hentai sem cortá-lo em pedacinhos pelas gracinhas que terei que aturar dele. –o rapaz resmungou.

-Eu não posso dar folga der uma semana para Kagome, não seria justo com as outras funcionárias, depois eu verei o que posso fazer, Vamos? –Sango ponderou enquanto se levantava.

Estavam percorrendo o trajeto até a casa, Miroku cochicha algo no ouvido da Sango, a jovem retribuiu com um sorriso o abraçando carinhosamente e o beijando. Inuyasha não perdeu um só movimento do casal pelo retrovisor, Kagome percebeu o namoro no banco de trás, depositando a mão sobre a coxa do motorista que desviou sua atenção do namoro.

O sinal fechou sem perder tempo o condutor do veiculo abraça sua amada beijando-a, o semáforo se tornou a favor que prossigam, mas o ósculo foi cortado com o som de uma buzina estridente e uns gritos passando ao seu lado só conseguindo-se discernir uma palavra "**motel'**".

-É melhor irmos logo para casa antes que tenha que brigar com alguém. –arreliado o rapaz resmunga, partiu rapidamente para o destino proposto.

Ao chegarem à casa, rapidamente adentram o recinto, Inuyasha foi o último para rapidamente evadir-se da mesma mareado

-Pelo Buda, o cheiro de sangue está pela casa toda! –exclamou se sentando na soleira da porta, cabisbaixo e praticamente colocando todo o conteúdo de seu estomago para fora.

Solidários os moradores da casa abrem rapidamente os aposentos da casa para que o cheiro se esvaísse, colocando os apetrechos ensangüentados para lavar. Depois de ficar por meia hora do lado de fora o rapaz pode entrar, percorreu o trajeto entre a porta de entrada, sala e finalmente chega à lavanderia, encontrou a prima e o amigo se beijando afoitamente encostados na máquina de lavar, irritou-se ao ver a cena.

-Se passar dos limites te corto em pedacinhos seu hentai... - o amigo advertiu da porta da cozinha, Miroku quando ouviu suas palavras desvencilhou-se do enlace, deixando Sango irritada, a garota engoliu o primo com os olhos.

-Sou maior, e sei me cuidar Inuyasha, nada acontece se eu não quiser! –a moça responde rispidamente. Miroku encarou satisfeito o amigo, como se as palavras da jovem fosse o premio da loteria.

-Feh...Depois não venha chorar o leite derramado.Façam o que quiserem entre quatro paredes, não sou obrigado a presenciar a pouca vergonha pela casa! –o primo retrucou deixando o casal no cômodo, encontrou a Kagome entrando na cozinha segurando o vestido, muito triste.

-Estraguei o vestido que você me deu. –a garota murmurou.

-Não se preocupe, uma boa lavanderia resolve o problema. –sorriu marotamente, retirou o vestido das mãos de sua amada e o jogou sobre a tabua de passar na lavanderia, olhou de rabo de olho para o casal.

Kagome notou que seu amado não estava concordando com o namoro, pegou sua mão puxando-o para o próximo para sala, percorreram o caminho até o quarto. O rapaz pegou lençóis e começou a arrumar a cama, a sua amada entrou no banheiro deixando-o sozinho no cômodo, terminou de arrumar seu leito ficando próximo a janela que estava aberta, admirou a agradável noite que fazia...

-Assustou? –a jovem indagou ao notar que o seu corpo estremeceu com seu toque. O rapaz acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça -O que está olhando?

-As pequenas coisas da vida, a brisa morna sobre meu rosto trazendo o perfume das flores que estão desabrochando, tudo que antes eu não notava ou não queria ver. –Soltou-se de seu abraço ficando de frente, depositou uma das mãos em sua cintura e a outra em seu rosto, deslizando os dedos sobre a pele de sua face. -Seu rosto lindo, seus cabelos macios, seus olhos maravilhosamente transparentes me mostrando seus medos, seus anseios e seu amor... Chegou pertinho de seus lábios, murmurou. –Sua boca desejando a minha. –beijou-a com ternura. - É melhor irmos deitar, amanhã teremos que levantar cedo. –o garoto se despiu se deitando logo a seguir, desligou a luz deixando somente a claridade do luar quebrar a escuridão, puxou-a para perto de seu corpo, fazendo com que deita-se em seu peito.

A jovem retribui o carinho que estava recebendo, passeou com sua mão sobre o peito de seu amante chegou em seus lábios, deslizou os dedos nos mesmos, o rapaz retribuiu com beijos molhados, mordidas leves, a jovem retornou sua mão onde estava inicialmente e adormeceu com a carícia que seu amado fazia em seus cabelos.

O rapaz percebeu que a moça dormia, queria fazer o mesmo, mas não o conseguia sentia-se inquieto com os acontecimentos, deslizou o copo da Kagome de cima do seu peito cautelosamente para não despertá-la, levantou-se indo de encontro a janela sentou-se no para peito olhando o céu perdido entre as nuvens que se formavam...

O casal na lavanderia está se deixando levar pela paixão. Miroku deslizou sua mão sobre a pele delicada da jovem, que não relutou..

-Tem algo para me dizer? –a jovem murmurou em seu ouvido.

-Eu? Não. –confuso o rapaz responde

-Tem certeza? -afastou-se um pouco.

-Quer... namorar... comigo? –pausadamente perguntou.

-Até que enfim, achei que só ia ficar comigo... –levantou uma sobrancelha e respondeu. –Quero, mas com uma condição...

-Qual? –amaldiçoou-se em pensamento achando que a jovem iria dizer que só seria dele depois de casados.

-Quero ser a única enquanto estivermos juntos.

-Há muito tempo você é a única em meus pensamentos. Ao ouvir estas palavras Sango se dá por satisfeita, pegou e sua mão o conduzindo pela casa, atravessou a cozinha o corredor e parou na porta do quarto.

-Tem certeza que quer ficar comigo? –Miroku não entendeu o motivo da parada e indagou.

-Tenho... –a jovem responde decidida, abriu a porta do quarto entraram aos beijos afoitos, Miroku mal conseguia achar a fechadura para trancar, Sango o encurralou com as mãos nas costas prendendo-o, em uma tentativa frustrada de conduzi-lo nas preliminares,

o homem soltou-se de sua dominadora, passando a desmanchar as madeixas que estavam presas em um coque, manteve uma boa mecha entre seus dedos e segurou passou a deslizar seus lábios sobre o pescoço de sua amada, continuou o caminho até onde a blusa deixava a mostra ,habilmente desabotoou a blusa com uma mão deixando alguns botões por abrir continuando seu trajeto, parou ao chegar em seus seios.

Sango extasiada de prazer o deteve, trazendo-o até sua boca, procurava desesperadamente tirar-lhe a camisa, enquanto dava pequenos passos em direção a cama iam deixando as vestes pelo caminho, se deitaram Miroku ficou cima. Beijou-a e desceu pelo seu pescoço dando leves mordidas, passando a língua desceu pelo seu colo passou a língua em seu seio desnudo e farto que fora tantas vezes o alvo de seu desejo, sugou o mamilo enrijecido de prazer, manteve o percurso com sua boca até chegar a virilha de sua amada o agarrou pelos cabelos trazendo-o para perto de sua boca.

–Calma querida... -murmurou, sua pressa o deixou mais excitado, beijou-a enquanto sua mão a tocava intimamente e um gemido é abafado pelo ósculo, colocou-se entre as pernas de sua amada penetrou-a lentamente, a deixa foi sentir suas unhas fincadas em sua carne e a jovem acompanhar seus movimentos, chegaram ao clímax ficando em um estado de embriagues, beijaram-se enquanto suas respirações retornavam ao normal, Sango deitou-se sobre seu peito e ali adormeceram..

As horas se passaram sem que Inuyasha percebesse, o relógio tocou, mas não o escutou e nem percebeu que a Kagome estava de pé ao seu lado.

­-Uma moeda pelos seus pensamentos. – a jovem falou com um sorriso nos lábios, mas não obteve resposta, colocou a mão em seu ombro para que sua presença fosse notada.

-Hã, eu te acordei? -o rapaz indagou.

-Não, e você não conseguiu dormir?

-Estava sem sono. –respondeu colocando as pernas para o lado de dentro da janela e a abraçou carinhosamente. -Pensei a noite toda sobre nós e cheguei a uma conclusão, eu te quero muito e gostaria de tê-la ao meu lado. Não precisa me responder nada agora pense e depois me dê a resposta, agora temos que nos vestir estamos ficando atrasados. -beijou-a em sua testa e levantou-se, ao terminarem o rapaz abre a porta dando de cara com Miroku saindo do quarto de sua prima com um sorriso enorme nos lábios, Sango está logo atrás pronta para trabalhar, mas os casais estavam parados nas mesmas sem mover do lugar.

-Se a fizer sofrer eu juro que te corto em pedacinhos seu hentai. –Inuyasha resmungou raivoso.

-Pó...Pode... Deixar não irei fazê-la sofrer. –gaguejou afirmativamente, deu um passo para que Sango pudesse sair do quarto.

-Vamos Kagome?-Sango a chamou

-Vamos se a porta sair da frente? –a funcionária respondeu divertidamente por detrás de seu amado que não se moveu.

-Pode deixar eu levo vocês para a loja! –o primo afirmou nitidamente bravo com a situação que se encontrava naquele momento, entrou novamente no quarto, pegou sua pasta e as chaves do carro, as duas chegaram à cozinha nesse meio tempo, tomavam café e riam entre cochichos enquanto o esperavam.

-Vamos ou vão ficar fofocando? –o moço parou na porta fitando as duas com segredinhos, saiu entrou no carro, ele estava muito irritado, as moças o seguem fazendo o mesmo, Kagome o olhou-o varias vazes para ver se saia algum assunto, mas fora em vão o caminho inteiro não pronunciou uma palavra, parou com o carro em frente à loja, as moças se despediram e partiu para o escritório rapidamente.

Chegou ao seu destino percorreu o trajeto até sua sala sem cumprimentar ninguém, entrou em seu escritório batendo a porta sentou-se na cadeira e a vira, ainda estava nervoso.

Sesshoumaru ouviu o estrondo de sua sala.

-Senhorita Yume venha a minha sala. –pediu para a jovem que ficava na sala antecedente.

-Pois não, senhor. –a moça bateu levemente adentrando a seguir.

-Só me certificando, foi o Inuyasha quem bateu?

-Sim senhor, foi ele. –sua secretaria afirmou e aguardou por mais ordens.

-Era só isso senhorita Yume. –balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, se levantou de sua mesa olhou para a rua por um momento, imaginando o que teria acontecido para que ficasse tão nervoso, atravessou sua sala e ao abrir a porta ouviu-o gritar com a sua secretaria. Percorreu a distância entre os dois escritórios e pediu que a outra secretaria fosse se recompor, entrou na sala.

**-Eu já falei que não...** –o rapaz começou a esbravejar virou a cadeira, calando-se quando viu que era seu irmão que entrou na sala.

-O que foi irmãozinho, dormiu com o rabo descoberto ou brigou com a Kagome? –o homem inquiriu divertidamente.

**-Não é de sua conta. **–retomou sua posição anterior tentando ignorar Sesshoumaru, cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos. **–Não quero falar com ninguém, vá embora!** – o moço ouviu a porta como se alguém passasse por ela, virou-se e deu de cara com seu irmão sentado na cadeira em frente sua mesa. Inuyasha desolado por não ter conseguido o que queria abaixou a cabeça e colocou a testa na mesa batendo-a.

-Eu mereço... Eu mereço... Devo ter atirado pedras na cruz, não foram paralelepípedos que atirei na cruz. –afirmou enquanto batia a cabeça na mesma.

-Mas o que aconteceu, para você estar assim tão nervoso? –curioso o primogênito indagou

-**Já falei que não é de sua conta!**

-Não adianta, só sairei da sala se me contar o que é não adianta não tenho medo de cara feia. –seu irmão acomodou-se melhor na cadeira, cruzou as pernas e esperou que se desse por vencido.

-Ta bom é o Miroku, a Sango e a Kagome que me deixaram assim, e não dormi esta noite, pronto já falei agora você pode ir para sua sala. –o nervozinho esperou que tivesse sido suficiente esta explicação.

-Então me conte por parte, o que tem a Sango?

­-omiu co mioku. –irritou-se mais, murmurou entre os dentes.

­-Fale claro, assim não dá para entender! –Sesshoumaru pediu.

-**A Sango dormiu com o Miroku, satisfeito?**

-Ela é maior e sabe o que faz e ela deve gostar dele, o que tem a Kagome?

- Eu disse que gostaria de tê-la ao meu lado, mas não respondeu nada acho que não quer ficar comigo.

-Mas você não achou que teria que responder naquele minuto. –o homem ponderou.

-Eu esperava que sim, porque não?

-Acho que você está ficando velho meu irmão, esqueceu a situação que ela se encontra?

-Mesmo assim, aceitei esta condição porque não faria o mesmo?

-Se for presa, o que vai fazer vai esperar até que cumpra a sentença dela?

-Lógico que a esperarei!

-E se for arrancada à força de sua casa, deportada e depois presa, a acusação que pesa contra ela é pesada meu irmão, a pena é a morte e a família paga a bala da execução, pense bem Kagome está com a cabeça a mil e cheia de problemas e garanto que não vai sendo fácil para ela te deixar aqui, então a curta um pouco aproveite sua companhia pois logo ela não estará aqui, esperemos que seja por uns dias. –levantou-se e seguiu até a saída.

-Vê se não morde mais ninguém irmãozinho. –terminou o sermão divertidamente.

O tempo passou rapidamente, seu estômago roncou avisando que já era hora do almoço, atravessou sua sala e depois as salas adjacentes, bateu levemente na porta.

-Sesshoumaru... -Vou almoçar, não vou voltar a tarde, tudo bem? – Inuyasha calmamente avisou enquanto entrava no escritório.

-Tudo bem você nem precisava ter vindo seu mal humorado. –seu chefe respondeu divertido

-Não estou mais mal humorado, detesto admitir, mas você me fez ver que estava errado, então irei buscá-la para irmos almoçar e depois dar um passeio o que acha?

-Quem não vai gostar é a Sango esqueceu o que falou ontem?

-É verdade, então vou levá-la para almoçar e a tarde irei arrumar aquela bagunça que ficou depois acho... Sei lá depois vejo o que irei fazer.

-Já te falei mais de mil vezes contrate uma empregada para tomar conta da casa, só você e a Sango não dão conta do serviço.

- É verdade, irei pensar no seu caso.

Saiu do escritório pegou a Kagome e foram almoçar, deixou-a na loja. Decidiu ir ao shopping dar uma volta, olhou as vitrines, não encontrou um vestido que pudesse agradar sua amada, retornou para casa.

Ao chegar encontrou o Miroku estirado no sofá dormindo, seguiu para o quarto trocou de roupa, retornou parte do caminho percorrido anteriormente e entrou na lavanderia para terminar o que começaram, foliou um jornal enquanto a maquina acabava de bater a roupa, parou por um instante ao ouvir que o Miroku estava na cozinha.

-Até que enfim a bela adormecida acordou! –falou da lavanderia assustando o amigo que estava tomando água, com o susto se engasgou, Inuyasha notou o desespero dele correu para ajudar.

- Cof... Calma cof... assim meu pulmão sai pela boca, o que está fazendo em casa?-Miroku espantado indagou.

-Não tinha nada para fazer na empresa resolvi vir para casa arrumar a bagunça, já que você não faz.

-Não diga isso Inuyasha, eu lavei a louça e arrumei o quarto da Sango. –o rapaz terminou de se justificar e deu a volta rapidamente na mesa, tentava deixar uma distância segura do amigo.

-Vou estender as roupas, depois quero falar com você, não precisa se trancar no quarto não vou te retalhar é só uma conversa meu caro. Entrou na lavanderia para fazer o que afirmou.

Entrou e procurou do amigo que estava no banheiro tomando banho, resolveu fazer o mesmo, pois tinha certeza que Miroku iria sugerir para irem buscar as meninas na loja, terminou o banho, trocou-se e novamente foi em busca do amigo, que estava na sala procurando algo para assistir.

-Miroku, vamos conversar agora? -Inuyasha sugeriu na porta de entrada do recinto.

Continua ...

Obrigada a todas as reviews, sei que o capitulo anterior ficou um tanto confuso, desculpem pelo erro tentarei não fazer o mesmo nos próximos -.o .

Agradeço a todos que estão me dando força para escrever, em especial para a **Megawinsone**, hoje enquanto eu revisava o capitulo ela me ajudou muito.

**Megawinsone** Eu agradeço a Deus por ter te colocado em minha vida, todas as vezes que preciso de ajuda você está lá, me auxiliando, amparando e me confortando.


End file.
